Riddle Story of the Dumb
by The-Normal Twit-Nya
Summary: The less intelligent of the canon star. Ella Disney is transferred into an academy, where she is tasked to kill someone, she does not even know who it is, she only knows who it might be. But there is a large twist, shocks guaranteed and you will not expect what happens...unless you do. Ella Disney is a kind loving female, does she even have the mind to kill? Will she and who?
1. Episode 1

**Riddle Story of the Dumb**

**Cast: **Leonard, Lindsay, Dakota, Sadie, Katie, Ella, Lightning, Max, Mike, Rodney, Sugar, Justin, Owen and Topher

* * *

><p>Ella's birds flew her over the obstacle course, which she was supposed to complete. She cast her stare below and put her glove hand up to her chest, a concerned look appeared. "Oh my, how," Ella began to sing, "Unfortunate! The others cannot complete the course, I guess they haven't got the force!" All did indeed appear to be failing.<p>

Ella descended towards the ground, due to her birds flying lower. She was carefully put onto the ground, and a female, possessing a dagger ran at her, "Hello, who might you be?"

The female aimed at Ella, and then forced her knife to plunge forward, it missed Ella, due to her dodging with ease. "None of your. Business." The female finally replied.

Ella opened her eyes, her birds flying around her ready to fly towards the female, were about to, "No, thank you, my little female friend. Oh and males!"

"Rrr...ARGHH!" With one final battle cry, the female ran at Ella, this time equipped with no weapons. Ella paid no attention to this, she was looking at the female, but not dodging.

"Hmm." Ella pouted, dodging the females attack barely, the female aimed her knife at Ella's knees, and thrust it forward, Ella fainted.

"Huh?" The female was confused, she dropped her weapon and knelt down, having no made contact with Ella with the weapon.

"OOOOH!" Ella jolted up, adoringly staring the female. "So you do care, about my pretty little...hair-r-r-r!" Ella's singing was so high, the female covered her ears, "Ooh, the end is near! I see it over here!" Ella pointed to the finish.

"NO!" The female yanked Ella's dress back, "I NEVER PASSED AND GOT STUCK DOING THIS...WHY SHOULD-AHHH!" The female's yelling was the last straw for the birds. "OW! EE!"

"Stop!" Ella clapped her hands, dusting them, when the birds flocked to Ella's side, the female was bleeding and had scratches rather deep. "Are you okay?" Ella's lip quivered as she awaited an answer.

Ella was shoved in mud, Ella burst out sobbing, only being higher and squeakier, making everyone around her scream, Ella slowly sniffed and got up, with her birds carrying her to the finish.

"Ella Disney passes the assassination obstace...cle...cour...se."

"Oh joy!" Ella's sadness was wiped off and replaced with delight and happiness within a second upon hearing the news.

* * *

><p>Ella was standing outside the academy, "Hmm! Oh how nice! I am sure I will have a-" A ringtone, happy and cheery was heard. "Oooh!" She dug into her blouses pocket and dug searching for her phone, when she found it she answered it and placed it closed to her ear. "I wish you a nice greeting one like: Hi, hello! How are you?"<p>

"You are outside the academy, right? Ellie?"

"Ella, my dear noble knight."

"You will have to kill someone to graduate from the academy, I am being blunt."

"What if I just do not enter then harrowing castle?" Ella quipped.

"I am being entirely serious." The man ended the phone call.

Ella's face dropped again, she looked on the verge of tears and shakily yet slowly walked in. She was walking, examining the lockers when she bumped into someone. She gasped. "Oh! Oh! Hi!"

The male was too focused on a book, "Oooh! Juicy! This is some great stuff, Chris, great stuff!" The boy wiped a fake tear from his eye, and then looked up. "Hi," He shook Ella's hand, "I am Topher, a member of Class Black."

Ella chuckled, "Total Drama, right? Ooh! How nice it would be to meet such wonderful animals and people, am I indeed correct my fellow friend?"

Topher facepalmed. "Who cares about everyone else? What about Chris?! Chris?! How can you forget Chris?!"

Ella frowned, but nodded. "Uh...yes...Chris is a vibrant part of the show."

"Are you the target?" Topher asked, Ella looked confused. "I meant are you...hitting your class target!" Topher began to sweat, "Heh."

"Oh!" Ella chuckled, "You must be in on the "killing", right?" Ella whispered to Topher, jokingly nudging Topher. "Um, may I ask is only Class Black partaking in this? Then I must be in it."

Topher looked at his wrist watch, he squealed. "The bell must be a bit late! I'll bring you to Class Black! I'll use this Chris bicycle! I always must use something with Chris on!"

The bell rang.

"Aw, it's not a tand-" Topher squealed in delight, "Chris will be looking at my butt!" Topher hopped on the seat, which was Chris' face and raced off Ella and her birds following.

Ella walked in to the class room, taking a seat to a tanned male, who continuously admired himself in a mirror. "Hi!" Ella waved. The boy ignored her, Ella shrugged and turned to the teacher.

"So, I am your teacher for the year and I hope to expand your learning! Hmm, as the term has just started, today you may chat amongst yourselves. However, do not be loud!"

"AHHH! THAT MISS IS DYING! HOW EVIL..." The voice came from outside, the students gasped, many if not most, stood up. The teacher rushed out quickly.

A boy in a grey jumpsuit was currently moulding his hair style trying to make his purple hair appealing. "I am Max, now most of you shall we hsaking in your boots and RIGHTLY SO! However one lucky lady will get to me MY assistant, a privilege you could only dream of before you met me!"

"Uh," A girl, blonde haired looked up as she filed her names, "Ew. Who and _what _are you?" Max opened his mouth, "And why exactly, is your head so large, totally ew!" The girl cringed.

"Well, Dakota Milton," Spat Max, walking towards her.

"See, even pathetic little nobodies pay attention to who? To moi!" Dakota grinned, and moved her chair back and desk forward, allowing her to put her feet up.

"Ain't you see me Sugar Honey? If you have seen such AW-S-U-M-E TV like EV-UH, you would know me! Me, me!" Sugar then glared at Dakota, "Lil Ms. Richie puh-lease can you move yo' out of date uh...EVERY-THIN-N-G, away from the fabulousness that is me!" Sugar shoved Dakota's table forward with her foot. "And make sure it stays like that, doll."

"What did you just call ME?!" Dakota stood up.

Max coughed, "I have hereby decided loud mouthy will be my assistant!"

"Mmhmm." Sugar chuckled, shoving Dakota towards Max.

"Silly assistant," Max walked to Sugar, "You cannot escape for the doom and despair you will-"

"Aren't you a funny lil elf?" Sugar teased, kneeling down to Max.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Max cried, stepping away from Sugar.

"An elf!" Ella got up, and looked at Max.

The teacher darted in, "Return to your seats." Once everyone did, he began to speak again. "Now, may you please introduce yourself, starting at the back, over there, you seem rather quiet."

Sat at the back was a boy, donning a wizard costume, he was seemingly looking through something. "Uh, hey, you." Said the boy next time to him, also giving him a nudge.

"Ah," The boy adjusted his cape and looked up, "Yes? What assistance are you in need of?" Leonard looked at the confused teacher, "Young one, must I teach thee the way of-"

"Name, sir." The teacher simply said.

"Oh! Leonard!" Leonard revealed, about to speak again, when the teacher cast a look at the boy next time to him, looking out of the window, the boy turned.

"Mike is my name." He revealed.

"And y-" The bell rang. "Time to get off! Have a good day! Dorm representative? You! Justin, isn't it?" Asked the teacher, "You are quite a popular name, I see magazines which I confiscate all the time, with you on the cover."

The boy named Justin grinned and nodded, gripping his mirror as he and everyone else walked out.

* * *

><p>Ella was in her dorm, a girl walked in soon after her, Ella turned. "Oh, hello, Roomie?" Ella hopefully edged forward.<p>

"K-Katie." The girl wiped her tears.

"Oh, Katie? What's wrong my fair maiden?" Ella pouted, crossing her arms bringing Katie into their room. Both sat on one bed, with another facing it. "Hmm?"

Katie sniffed. "Well, we h-have to kill..." Katie put her knees on the bed and sobbed into them. "Murder is wrong!"

Ella nodded, "It is. How about go to a placing where eating occurs?"

Katie rubbed her head. She sniffed. "I don't know. I'll think it over after my shower." Katie walked out of the room. "Mind gathering me clothes, my friend, Sadie, used to do it, but she as put with someone else." Katie had tears fill her eyes.

"Sadie is a female, your friendship will oh-never...go...stale!" Ella muttered, singing.

A knock was heard, being loud.

Ella hummed and on her tiptoes and danced towards the door, when she was near it, she grabbed the doorknob and yanked it open. "Hi! Justin!" Ella waved. "For why do I owe this visit?"

Justin did not speak, but held a clipboard and walked away, leaving Ella on the spot, she then shut the door, squinting in confusion.

"No hot water!" Katie yelled to Ella from the other room, "But come look at this! Where do they seem to be going?" Ella danced to the bathroom, and looked out of the window, everyone seemed to be exiting the academy, everyone in Class Black did.

"Hmm? My d-" Ella's singing came out muffled, Katie held her hand over her.

"Let's go to the restaurant." Katie then sneezed, "Whoops!" Katie coughed, "Target!" She said while she coughed, Ella gasped and stepped back.

"It isn't me!" Ella insisted. "If it was earlier, when you were crying I would've been confused!"

Katie nodded. "True. I wonder where the others are going..."

* * *

><p>Katie and Ella exited the restaurant, as they had eaten and paid. "Nice food, right Ella?" Katie turned to Ella, who stumbled out the exit, woozy, "Ah. Must be woozy."<p>

"A lucky, duck, eh?"

Katie gasped at the voice and turned, "Topher?" Katie stepped back, "I am'nt the target!" She insisted.

"Oh, I know. I know indeed." Topher cackled. "I want you," Katie was grabbed by Topher and moved away from Ella, "To hand in your advance notice."

Katie looked shocked, "You all went to the meeting! What about me and Ella? And anyway, I do not even have an advan-" Topher handed Katie her advance note.

Katie scanned it over and over, "Who's the target? I'll brief Ella as well." Topher whispered the name. "Justin?!" Topher shoved his hand over her mouth. "Bu-no!"

"Katie! May be finishing the conversation?" Ella groaned, slowly walking back and singing to herself.

"Aren't you a Chris fanatic?" Asked Katie, Topher's eyes sparkled, he nodded. "Scum-bag. Hardly a surprise, heard he did it to family once. Blackmailing family. Cold, much? Now, like, get off!"

"Do it by the morning, then!" Topher demanded, finally letting go of Katie. "Chris! I'll make you proud! I CAN be dramatic enough to get on Total Drama! I can, indeed. So, Katie has been told of what to do? Will she do it, find out on Topher's Total Drama!" Topher narrated, grabbing a random person mid-way while doing so.

* * *

><p>The next morning came and Ella was an early bird, as a result she woke up early and almost instantly saw an advance notice by her beside. "Hmm, that's what you give to the targe-" Ella's eyes welled up with tears, she looked at the name. "Katie?"<p>

Katie was still snoring, Ella ran out of the room, everyone else was seemingly awake early as she saw many of them running down the corridors. Ella looked at the time, she quickly scampered back into the room and slid the advance note under her bed.

She then danced to Katie and woke her up, tears stained on her face. "Katie." Ella whispered, "School!" She giggled happily, as if the events hadn't even happened.

Katie rubbed her eyes, "School?" Katie yawned, she stretched. "Okay, I will get ready." Ella's phone beeped. "Turn that off!" Katie groaned, "Like, or give it to me!"

Ella walked out of the room, eyes widened as she saw the number. She shut her dorm door, leaving Katie inside. "I am the target?" Ella's voice was shaky.

"Ah, you know!"

Ella almost felt sick, she gulped, "I...know?" She repeated, squeaking. "I am the target, I thought I wasn't?" Ella began panting.

"Hoax. To add that extra bit of shock!"

Ella's phone beeped. "Huh? Sorry I have to go..." Ella ended the phone call, "A text? Oh, from him!" Ella looked befuddled as she read it. "The world is full..." Ella tapped her finger. "Forgiveness!" Ella beamed, typing it and sending it. She instantly got a reply, "W-wrong? Hmm. Maybe Katie would know." Ella walked into the bathroom in the dorm, just before Katie did. She shut the door and sat on the toilet seat, merely thinking.

"Hey!" Katie's voice was heard, she was pounding on the door. "I, totes, need to pee!"

Ella sat down, giving no reply but a hefty large sigh, the pounds subsided. Ella then let out a large sob, mumbling incoherent things. Once she had fully calmed down, she washed her face, dried it, and exited the toilet.

Ella heard something above her and looked up, shrieking loudly upon seeing a knife diving straight for her. Ella dived away from it and it landed on her blouse, Ella slowly and shakily picked up and put it in her blouse pocket. "She really is t-trying to kill me. I just need to make it to class and I will be safe! Birds!" Ella clapped her hands, birds came flying in, "Oh, my beautiful birdies!" Ella cheered, spinning all the way over a hoover, which turned on, and was on full power, it sucked up most of the birds.

Ella then walked ahead, almost to the door when the wooden floor she was walking on broke, Ella screamed, her birds however, most, managed to get out of the hoover and carried Ella to safety from the classroom, once Ella was inside she departed.

Ella took a seat next to Topher, everyone else was present, with exception of the teacher. Ella stood up, "I know I am the target." Gasps went through the class room. "Only as I received a note. From...Katie."

"KATIE?!" Repeated a girl, looking eerily similar to Katie, the skin done and weight differed slightly, and the shade of her clothes in comparison to Katie's was slightly lighter.

"Sadie, I-" Katie looked around.

Sadie crossed her arms, the teacher darted in. "Hello, students!" The teacher said. "Alright! So, today we'll be-"

Ella rushed out, "May I be excused?" She yelled, despite having already exited quite a bit.

"Uh, sure?" The teacher said, "Uh, I'll just go after her!" The teacher rushed out again.

"Why would Ellena run out? Who would target her?" Questioned a female, everyone turned to her.

"WE'RE ASSASSINS!" They reminded her.

"No, I am Lindsay!" Lindsay pointed to herself, smiling. "And that's Owen!" She pointed to an overweight boy, "And that's...Thunder!"

"Lightning!" Barked the dark skinned boy, wearing his athletics uniform. "And don't you forget it."

"Wow," A Ginger haired boy made googly eyes at Katie, he was sitting behind her. "I think I love trees, 1, fartciscle! Blook! Ne- Rodney! Me!" Rodney sighed and facepalmed.

Katie glanced at him, "Huh?" She smiled at him.

Rodney blushed. "Trees! Poo! A lie! Nosy! Arr! Pirate! Wish! Snake! Magazines! Deej, Cover Angel!"

Katie was about to speak, but then shrugged and turned around. "Are none of you going to talk to me? You were going to do it eventually!"

All looked down.

Topher looked up, chuckling, "We're not exactly the smartest, would we have gone for it? Knowing we would have failed?"

"N-no...Bu-"

"PURE EVILLLLL! Doom and gloom! That is all I am seeing of you! I am sorry, loud girl, skinny black-haired girl is my NEW assistant! It was NOT a pleasure!" Max cackled.

"Don't you even think about it! ELF!" Sugar snapped, she turned to Katie. "Ms Singy Pants was someone I personally bah-leve sucked. Girl needed to be taken down a peg or to, I was laughing like a hyena watching himself in the mirror!"

"Well that wasn't very nice." Topher stood walking to Sugar, "Was it?" Topher thought, "Chris may do something like that, ee! But I do not condone trash talking!"

Sugar grabbed Topher, "YOU SCUFF MAH PAGEANT SHOES AND I'LL THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW! And you'll be squashed like a tiny bug, ones I used to eat! Yum!"

Topher cringed.

"I DIDN'T WRITE THE NOTE!" Katie suddenly yelled.

"Well, that was really random." Sadie muttered.

"I know, I know, you are vying for m-" Max's eyes widened, "You disgust me." He spat towards Katie and stormed away, shaking his head.

Ella stepped in the classroom. Everyone gasped.

"Was the Sha-stupid teacher here?" Asked Lightning.

"Luckily, he went off to deal with something else." Sighs of relief passed through the room as Ella took her seat. "Also, Katie, did you write the note?"

"No." Katie repeated, shaking her head.

Ella then got out her advance note and got out an eraser and began erasing. "Katie's pretty name was written on in pencil, meaning it wasn't originally hers."

"Pure evil." Max squinted, his eyes darting around. "For-shame. Obviously someone STOLE my idea! Stealing is wrong you know!" Max pouted and crossed his arms, refusing to look at anyone.

"Hmm. Seemingly someone scribbled over the name in pen." Ella sighed, her phone beeped Ella reached for it.

"Not in class!" Katie reminded Ella.

"Such words." Rodney drooled.

Ella did not hear Katie, and looked at her newest message. Suddenly it was swiped, Ella looked up and the teacher had placed her phone in his pocket. "You'll get this back after class."

* * *

><p>Later that night Ella hadn't found any other traps, she was in her room, Katie was also with her. When a knock was heard. Ella opened the door, Rodney was seen, nervous and blushing.<p>

"Is Katie in?" Rodney looked at the floor.

"Ah. Katie is indeed." Ella nodded.

Rodney was suddenly shoved to the floor, in place of him was Justin, his sword, with his shirt off. He grinned, "Hello Ella, you have received my note and now the fun is about to start."

"But-wha?" Ella gasped.

"Justin!" Katie waved, and then saw the note, "Oh. You set me up!" Katie growled, "It's NOT okay! It's not nice and you are gonna go to jail for attempted murder!"

"We all have a wish."

"He spoke!" Squeaked Katie, "His voice is..." Katie began to drool.

Justin stepped aside behind him assorted were the girls and Owen. "Girls, and uh, Owen. Please hold off the boys."

The girls zoomed off, scouting for the boys, Katie drooled, mindlessly admiring Justin. "Not me! I do not need to die! But if I do I guess it is...goodbye!"

Justin groaned and got on his knees. "You are _one _target." Justin cackled.

At this, Katie snapped out of her days. "All of you were informed about this, who is the other one?"

A scream was heard.

"Sadie!" Katie rushed out of the room, "Sadie!" She cried, soon she was out view.

The girls returned (with exception of Sadie), being strong when wanting to impress Justin, "Take. Them. Away." Justin shut the door, leaving him and Ella. "I was only bluffing, Sadie wasn't the target 2, Katie was target number 2, so I got Sadie to scream on cue. You obviously did not notice that because you do not have an eye for detail."

"Me AND Katie are both targets?" Ella repeated. "Oh, no! Hmph, birds!" Ella clapped.

The birds all flew to Ella, but all stopped flying and fell to the floor, fainting when seeing Justin. "It is just you and me!"

"Me and Katie are both targets?" Ella mumbled, repeating it. She began to cry.

Justin grabbed his trusty pillow which he had in his pocket. "WAIT!" Ella said, "A pillow is such a nice fluffy object, but anyway, so the reason me and Katie were also given advance notes was so we could at any time target each-other as we were both targets, even if we target the other target we wouldn't get a wish as we'd have to outlast the assassins?"

Justin looked shocked but nodded.

"There is one final thing, I have always wanted to do." Ella looked at Justin with puppy eyes.

"Ugly people do not deserve last wishes." Justin spat.

Ella's eyes widened.

Katie burst in, Ella dug through her pocket, Justin rose his pillow, groaning, and Ella quickly threw what she had in her hand to Katie, Justin slammed the pillow over Ella's head, Ella fell back, blood down her head.

Katie gasped, and swiped up the thing Ella had thrown to her. She didn't glance at it, but held it tightly as she checked Ella over. "YOU KILLED HER!" Katie shrieked.

All the girls rushed in, they gasped upon seeing Ella. The boys followed.

"No way is that fair!" Sugar moaned, "I wanted to off that princessy girl!"

"Fair play. Lightnin' would've covered it up better, now we know who did it we can vote for in the class t-"

Justin stopped him, and nodded, walking out, not affected by the events.

"I have one final question." Lindsay stuck her hand up, "Why do you have that in your hand?" Lindsay asked.

Katie looked at what Lindsay was referring to and gasped.

An advance note.

"Why would Ella give me this? When did she even get it? Well, we all probably got one when we entered or something, whateves. But like, she's totes dead, she wouldn't like be able to carry out any assassin, I am like not even a target anyway!"

Katie gasped. "I am, aren't I? Ella's gone. This always means that there is another one. Wait, me and Ella could have been able to target each-other? Even though we're-what?"

"Ella...? Gave her note thingy to you because she wouldn't be able to kill you, meaning she didn't expect a pillow to kill her, like, who does?" Chuckled Lindsay.

"So, she gave this to me, because, even if she had survived, it would have taken her more than two days, so she would be transferred and she wouldn't have to murder me?" Katie summarized.

Lindsay, though confused, slowly nodded.

"I have a better question, why were you Sha-hurting Lightning?" Lightning asked, annoyed.

"Max demands an answer and MUST always get one!" Max cackled, he then calmly added, "Because, it would be rude if I did not."

"Maybe we were hypnotized by Justin's beauty." Sadie suggested.

"You were." Katie dead-panned.

Dakota sighed, "What do we do with Ella?"

Katie thought, everyone did. "I don't know..." Katie looked at Ella, Katie herself still had tears coming down her face.

Katie looked at everyone, "How can I trust ANY of you?" Katie asked aloud.

"You can't trust me." Sadie stood by Katie.

Katie nodded, "Yeah! Yeah! I am just worrying!" Katie chuckled, "Or not." She muttered, her eyes scanning everyone standing before her.

"Where's Justin?" Asked Mike.

"I shall use my powers to find him!" Leonard drawled out the sentence.

Sugar clapped, "Oooh! Go on Wizard, do your thang." Sugar cheered.

"I don't think it's-" Katie started.

"YOU DOUBTING THE WIZARD'S POWERS?" Yelled Sugar, stepping on Katie's foot.

"I am here." Justin had a space cleared for him.

"You killed Ella." Katie gritted through her teeth.

"Totally wrong." Chorused everyone behind her.

"Needed my wish." Justin looked at Ella, and sighed. "Sorry it had to end this way, though."

"Sorry?!" Dakota cried, "Hell-o! Don't matter how hot you are, you killed someone!"

"Amen!" Chorused Owen.

"And you won't attempt to?" Justin turned to Dakota.

"She won't succeed." Everyone answered for her.

"What even was your wish?" Asked Mike. "To kill someone for a wish that might not even granted...why?"

"It'll be granted." Justin grinned, "After all, Chris here," Topher gasped and started squealing at the mention of Chris.

"Where is he?" Topher peered around Justin everywhere.

"Nah. I am joking, Chris isn't here. But...Izzy? Is it?" Justin stepped back and an orange haired girl, wearing seaweed walked in. She waved.

"Someone died!" Izzy noticed, "Well, Justin, your wish?"

"My wish is too- I need to explain my backstory first." He told Izzy.

Izzy grabbed Justin. "No time!" She laughed. She then frowned. "Murderer." She then replaced the frown with a goofy smile. "What's your wish?"

"Easy, my wish, is to get 3 more wishes!"

Izzy groaned, "And what are THOSE three wishes?" She hissed.

"First wish. Everyone remaining in the game must act suspicious around the target." Justin grinned.

"Easy!" Sugar chuckled.

"Nope." Izzy shook her head, "Nope."

"Fine. Wish one is a home for my family, there one, prestigious home, really nice, tailored to what they want, so...wish two. I want my name, my face, everything, every record, every magazine cover gone, and three, finally I want to be able to return here."

Izzy grabbed Justin by the ear, "Bye! Oh, wait, grab that smoke bomb, I mean magic...for me." Justin kicked Izzy's shin, leading to the smoke bomb landing on the floor and going everywhere, by the time it had disappeared the two were gone.

"Those weren't real magicky tricks." Sugar shook her head.

Everyone stayed silent, unsure of what to do next.

* * *

><p>The teacher was seen in homeroom with all his students, it was clearly the next day. "I'd like to announce that Ella Disney and Justin Adams have been transferred out. It seems Ella was injured in an incident, scaring Justin, so he transferred instantly."<p>

"Is Ell-uh, okay?" Sugar asked, slightly concerned.

The teacher nodded. "Ella is perfectly fine, but due to her injuries, when she heals she will not be returning to class."

"Have you still got her phone?" Asked Katie.

The teacher gasped, "Oh yes! Would you mind giving it to her?"

Katie shook her head. "Not at all, pass it."

The teacher threw the phone at Katie, she barely caught it. Katie opened it up, "A message."

"You should pass the news on." The teacher said.

"What? It's not like she is dead?" Katie pointed out.

"Still."

Katie looked down and read the riddle, "Lies." Katie muttered, typing it as her reply. "Wait, if she is dead, doesn't that mean," Katie whispered, "He should be..h..ere?"

Dakota shook her head, "He still has about ten minutes until it's been 48 hours." Dakota yawned, "As SOMEONE made Mike bring us to class! Plus, he's acting all weird."

* * *

><p>"Oi, oi, Vito 'ere ain't weird, maybe you are."<p>

"Vito?" Dakota mocked, "That's a disgusting name."

"Not as a disgusting as yours though, beautiful?" Vito winked at her.

Dakota shuddered and turned.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Justin was in the hospital. "Hey, Ella." Justin whispered.<p>

Ella slowly opened her eyes, she gasped. "J..ustin?" She coughed, barely able to speak.

Justin held up an apple. "This is my present to you."

Ella gasped, and shook her head, "No-" Ella coughed and coughed and coughed, signalling Justin to leave, even though it was hurting her. Soon she began spewing blood, Justin then quickly left.

Ella waved her hand, birds flew in, but alas Ella had flat-lined.

Justin clutched his stomach, "She can't be dead." Justin assured himself, "I need to keep a calm and clean-" Justin stopped and held his mouth and ran out of the hospital.

* * *

><p>The teacher's phone beeped as did Katie's. Katie looked down at her phone. "Correct!" She cheered quietly, she typed a reply. "No...I am not...Ella."<p>

"Ella is dead, students. You are therefore dismissed from school for today, report to your dorm." The teacher sat down, holding in tears. "I am not letting this happen, I heard another teacher was a teacher of Class Red, and everyone kept transferring." The teacher shook his head. "Not me." He growled. "NOT ME!" He shrieked.

The students stared at the teacher.

"Out!" He cried.

They all shuffled out.

Katie had relieved another text on Ella's phone. "Ella is...dead...I am...Katie...who are you?"

Sadie snatched Ella's phone out of her hand and it dropped on the floor she broke it, some of the other students trampled over it, before realizing what they had done.

"Why'd I do that?" Sadie said, pointing to herself, as if she was reading Katie's mind.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Katie.

"Accidents happen."

The teacher was still in the room, he grinned, "I know. I know, then I'll know what happens!" The teacher cheered. "They won't suspect a thing."

* * *

><p><em>Ella's ED <em>

The animal's and myself are not afraid,

Why, you may ask?

It's inescapable, even for the most capable

I am the Princess who can tear them a new name,

A true name.

People may, regard me as crazy,

But I, am myself, light as a daisy.

Even if I am mistook for a crook, I shall be fine,

My spirit should forever be fine!

I will never loose happiness at all,

Not a even an amount ever so small,

The mission itself is wrong,

However, I will calm everyone's nerves with a song.

If I end up dying some-how,

I would like to tell you now,

That however good I did or bad, remember me,

So you can see,

The true me,

So please listen to my plea,

That plea is forever the key!

_Justin's ED_

I am ever so cool,

I will nerve be a fool,

Everyone around me is a tool,

I will play it cool,

I am smooth, silent with every action,

When I do escape, you'll see my satisfaction.

Never dislike me, or my methods, please note I was the one to achieve the goal first!

Yes, I do feel horrible, and ever so cursed, with this stained in my memories and mind,

But, will I ever expect anyone to be kind?

After this, everone I wish them luck in the assassination, some will fall, no doubt,

But I am the one I am signing about!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That ends Chapter 1! Read, comment and sub-oh, just read and review, I'd like to note I do not own Total Drama or Akuma no Riddle (Riddle Story of the Devil)'s concept.<strong>

**I do not own any characters affiliated with either series' either.**


	2. Episode 2

**Riddle Story of the Dumb**

**Cast: **Leonard, Lindsay, Dakota, Sadie, Katie, Lightning, Max, Mike, Rodney, Sugar, Owen and Topher

* * *

><p>Mike was currently in the pool, his shirt off, he was sitting, his accent suddenly shifted and Vito returned. "Mm, Mikey boy, out here in the pool, lookin' for some honies? Vito is out ladies, come and get 'im!" Vito looked around.<p>

No was around.

"Mmm, dis is like dat time at the play-ground." Vito yawned, recalling a memory, Vito stepped out of the pool, and had saw a shirt on the rack. "Looks like Lil Mickey's!" Vito grabbed the top and slowly, extremely slowly placed it over him.

"Huh?" Mike honked, he face-palmed, "Vito...what'd he mean by 'time at the playground'?" Mike scratched his head and shrugged, Mike walked back to his dorm, still curious. Everyone else was asleep, it was a day after Ella's death.

Mike sat down on his bed, after constantly scouring the room for a pen and paper, "Time at the play-ground?" Mike thought, "Time at the p-" Mike stopped, and dropped his pen.

_Mike was looking around the playground, utterly confused, a female was on the floor, screaming verbal onslaughts at Mike, she looked pale, and could barely speak. "Who was it?" Mike knelt down and asked._

_The girl screamed and started to sob even further than she had. "Mal! Mal! It was Mal, okay! Not Mike! I am sorry!" The girl was helped up by teachers, as students looked around at Mike._

_"What?" Mike asked, only fuelling their rage further, many sat on him and spat at him, Mike sobbed and sobbed, until he seemingly blanked out again, when he awoke, he was in juvie._

_Many around him cowered and bowed before him. "Hey, you!" Mike waved, "Duncan! You were on Total Drama Island, right?" _

_The boy named Duncan screamed, provoking many looks as he usually didn't do so._

_"What?" Mike's eyes welled up with tears, "Did I do...?"_

Mike gasped, "How does Vito know?" Mike thought, Mike laughed, "No, he doesn't, he must have been joking!" Mike laughed for song, it eventually sounded slightly evil, Mike gasped. "What the-"

_Mike was sitting in his cell, extremely confused. _

_"HIM! HIM!" Whimpered Duncan, pointing to him, clearly on the verge of tears, "Mal! Mal!"_

_Mike gasped, and he looked at Duncan's head, in it were the letters M.A.L. "Mal..." Mike shook his head, "I'm Mike."_

_"It's-it's-!" Duncan just started to sob. "I swear! Everyone else saw me!"_

_"Well," The prison warden muttered, "He has a record of having DID, or MPD." He muttered the last part so quietly Duncan could not hear. "Did he do anything weird?"_

_Duncan nodded, "An evil laugh! Like this!" Duncan laughed evilly, Mike's eyes were full of terror and he scooted back in his cell, refusing to listen further, though he knew how the evil laugh would sound as it constantly echoed in his head._

Mike clutched his stomach, "Ugh. I feel kinda sick. So, on top of my condition I have an alt that I didn't know about?" Mike thought, "Doesn't seem surprising, I only knew about Svet, Vito, Chester and Manitoba because people told me about them, but not this "Mal" dude."

"Sha-Shut up!" Came Lightning's voice. "I can sha-hear you!"

Mike sighed and laid down on his bed, squeezing his eyes shut, but constantly wriggling as he could not get to sleep, he continuously wriggled, and it made a small squeaking sound, Lightning growled.

* * *

><p>The next morning came and Mike was already dressed, he was at the pool, with his shirt on to restrain Vito from getting out, everyone else was also at the pool.<p>

"Hey, Mickey!" Cried a voice, Mike's train of thought was interrupted when he saw Lindsay cannon balling into the pool, "Why do you wear your clothes in the pool?" Lindsay asked.

Mike shrugged, "Just because, I do not have a physique..." Mike lied, his eyes trailing away from Lindsay, who didn't reply for a few moments, Mike glanced back up and Lindsay beamed.

"Okay!"

Mike sighed in relief. "All those cases, I did the time, Mal didn't." Mike growled, "HOW DARE HE!"

Dakota, Sugar, Lightning and Topher happened to walk in, they looked at him, Mike didn't look at them, clearly embarrassed. "What's up with him?" Whispered Dakota, "Weirdo."

"Gurl, you cannot be sayin' dat, gursh! Learn manners!" Sugar then squealed and saw something on the floor, "A mint! Dibs!" Sugar pounced at it, but a blur whizzed past her and when looked down at the space, the mint was gone. "Oi! Gimme that food! You already have had enough!" Sugar hissed.

Owen, being the one eating the mint, swallowed it and gulped, "Uh, sorry?" He giggled.

Sugar stormed to him, "Sorry ain't cuttin' this time, lard monster!" Sugar stuck her fist in Owen's mouth, until she was pulled back, "What? What is the big deal, win't had to fight for ya lunch, movie star?"

"Not like that!" Dakota squealed in disgust.

"TV is so much better than a movie that'll be forgotten within a month, I was in an advert and I sang such a cute ditty!" Sugar opened her mouth, "Wanna hear it? Well tough! Ya'll will anyway!"

"NO!"

Mike was in the pool, happy the commotion drew attention away from him, he rubbed his head and sighed, standing up to exit. "Where do you think your going, Lil Mickey! Don't you wanna stay here with me?" Lindsay asked, her smile extremely wide.

Mike gasped, his hands became jelly and he fell back into the pool, his bottom hitting the stone floor, he yelped. "Ow!"

"Sorry!" Lindsay apologized.

"No, no, no. It's totally okay! Svetlana knows mistakes when ve sees one!" Svetlana grabbed her eye-lashes and plucked them, "Mike is asleep and yet ve boy never plus his eye-lashes, Svetlana must do every-zing!" Svetlana plucked her eyelashes, making them a lot longer and making her look feminine, "Yuck! Zis hair!" She styled the hair in a more feminine way.

"Okay, uh, what?" Dakota asked, "Weirdo, now?" Dakota asked, glancing at Sugar who was agape, she slowly nodded, her eyes squinting in such extreme confusion. "Exactly."

"Wut kinda boy does that?" Sugar mumbled, "There's something off 'bout him."

"Mikelana?" Lindsay whimpered, Svetlana was not moving at all, not even twitching, Sugar went up to Svetlana and kicked her neck, when she didn't move, Sugar shrugged.

"Make way for Sugar!" Sugar hopped into the pool, "That, is how you dive." Sugar told Lindsay, who nodded.

_Svetlana gasped, "I am in control! After Mal's reign of terror, I am fully in control, zee day has come to when Svetlana will rule zis body of potential!"Svetlana cheered._

"I. Am. In. Control." Mike's voice and tone differed, "Mal." Mal said, removing Svetlana's hair style, "What? Where am I?" Mal asked, he looked at Lindsay and hissed, grinning.

Lindsay scooted away, Sugar looked at him in disgust.

_However, what followed was everything going white. Mal regained control, "Lil Mickey, come on out...Don't you wanna stay with me?" Mal was heard cackling._

"Who are you?" Asked Sugar, poking him in the eye, Mike grabbed her hand. "What's a scrawny guy like you gonna do up against someone like m-eep!" Sugar squealed as Mike's fist engulfed her palms, he quickly let go of them.

"You aren't Mike. We aren't dumb." Topher commented.

"Sha-yeah!" Lightning echoed behind Dakota, "Am I right? Of course! Lightin' is always right!"

"No duh, boy. I- Gather everyone here." Mal demanded, "Now." He hissed.

Topher yawned, "Dakota! Go gather everyone up!"

Dakota grumbled, and shoved Topher in the pool but then complied, she ran out of the pool room, scouting the rooms for everyone else.

"My hair!" Topher whined, "My hair!"

"Wasn't that good. Mine was better." Sugar pointed to her hair. "Jealous. I would be to."

* * *

><p>Everyone was gathered up, standing in a line, with Mal strolling in front of them, "Hmm. Explain this 'game' to me? I am Mal, one of Mike's alts. We share no memories."<p>

"Wut?" Sugar's eyes widened. "You-a monster?!" Sugar laughed at him. "Fuh-reak!"

Mal growled. "Tell me."

Sugar silenced, pouting, glaring at Mal.

"Like, this a totes scary game, there are targets, and I am one, and you hand in a notice and then if you kill the person, you get out!" Sadie explained, stepping back quickly.

"Inter-esting. Is that it?" Mal eyed Sadie.

"Uh, I sha-thought that she was the target!" Lightning pointed to Katie, who smiled sheepishly.

"Lightning you have it all wrong!" Sadie scowled.

Mal glared at the two. "What if I ask Mike? You do not want to have lied to me?"

"Hmm. No one is afraid of a skinny runt, THEY ARE AFRAID OF MEEE!" Max cackled, Mal walked towards him, Max squealed and hid behind Rodney.

"Can you ask Mike?" Rodney questioned aloud.

"Not a risk I'd take!" Owen spoke.

Katie sighed, "Just in case I'm the actual target." Katie revealed, looking down and stepping back, cowering.

"How have you survived this far?" Asked Mal, scanning Katie. He shook his head in distaste. "That won't matter, you'll be gone...soon."

"Well," Topher started, "She hasn't been targeted yet, Ella was targeted and she was killed quickly by hte first person. also I'd like to ask are there any hosting alters that like hosting?"

Leonard waved his wand, "Wee-po-kinki." Leonard repeated it, Mal snapped his wand. Leonard frowned, "A good wizard always keeps a spare! And it seems my warding of the evil did not work."

Sugar snapped her fingers in disappointment, "DOn't worry Wizard, it'll work next time! Darn Mike's fault!" Sugar glared at him.

"Thank you, Maiden Sugar." Leonard grinned.

Sugar squealed, "Did y'all hear that?! I am a maiden!" Her expression turned sour, she looked around at everyone. "HE'S MINE, BACK OFF!" She screeched, making Mal cover his ears.

"And no, I cannot ask M-ike." Mal spat the boys name. "So, you were all fooled, leave me to my business. If you may. I might exercise my right to murder." Mal cackled.

"Did we mention the wish?" Asked Owen, Mal turned to Owen.

"Wish?"

"Oh. Yeah you get one-" Katie coughed, "Nothing. You get one nothing." He lied, chuckling nervously as sweat began to form. Mal grabbed Owen's hair and pulled on it, Owen let out a scream. "YOU GET A WISH!" He sobbed when Mal let go of his hair.

"His urge to kill has gotten stronger!" Sugar giggled. "I weren't laughing. It were blondie."

"ME?!" Dakota pushed Sugar, "Liar!"

Sugar laughed and clutched her stomach and fell over and wiped a fake tear from her eye. "Nice joke, blondie!" Dakota continued to glare. "Gurl, do you want some wrinkles? They are not good, just like Spiders! They taste so bad." Sugar cringed.

"There are indeed more alters, but why should I tell you losers about them?" Mal strolled off, whistling a grin on his face. He stopped, paused and then turned, his face in shock. "What is this feeling?"

"What feeling?" Asked Sadie, Katie tried to step closer to her, Sadie clumsily fell back, Katie helped her up, "Whoops!" Sadie gushed, scooting a distance away from Katie.

Katie frowned as she noticed.

"I am really confused." Lindsay blubbered, then gasped. "He's doing that thing again!" Lindsay pointed to Mal, everyone turned to him.

Mal clutched his stomach, "What is THIS feeling?" He hissed, "TELL ME!" He yelled clearly extremely annoyed. "YOU!" Mal's voice boomed as he pointed to Sadie, "The feeling is making me all warm and fuzzy...IT IS DISGUSTING! I felt okay to be part of such a game and then THIS happened!"

Max chuckled, "You can never out-wit true evil."

"YOU!" Mal yelled, racing at Max, Max screamed in terror and got in a ball, Mal stopped. "It was not him." Mal stepped on Max's hand, a crunch could be heard easily, Max groaned.

"Should we call someone?" Rodney pondered, "The feeling could be..."

"Happiness!" Katie realized.

Rodney gasped, "Yes my," Rodney started to mumble very quietly. "Love who has hair as great as a booming orange face tr-" His voice went back to the normal standard volume, "ARGH!"

Everyone stepped one step away from Rodney.

"Hi, guys!" Mike waved, before noticing his hair, he gasped. "No. No. No. Did you guys meet anyone? Was I acting weird and different?" Mike's expression showed he was terrified.

"Well, you were acting weird, strolling around..." Sadie started.

"But we assumed..." Rodney interrupted.

"That it was a role-play thing!" Katie finished, with Rodney squealing at her, everyone stared at him, Rodney blushed and look down.

Mike sighed in relief. "Thanks guys! Heh!" Mike raced out of the pool room, his face glistening with sweat.

"Why didn't you TELL him?!" Asked Sugar.

Katie shrugged. "He just seemed so...distressed."

"Katie is correct." Leonard stated, Sugar gasped and growled, glaring at Katie, who whimpered as Sugar continued to do so.

Rodney stepped between Sugar and Katie, but frowned and shook his head at Leonard.

Topher, who had been out of the pool for sometime, began to speak. "Couples, drama! So, Mike's disorder has been revealed! Will he find out Katie lied to him? Will Leonard and Katie eve-" Sugar shoved Topher into the pool, "MY HAIR!" He repeated, wailing.

"I think you mean my hair!" Dakota pointed to her hair, "Obviously, it is the only suitable head of hair to be sobbing over, but Lindsay's comes close. Yours? Blegh!"

"That head of hair will be non-existing when I use my bald ray!" Max grinned, "My evil plan will soon be in motion..."

* * *

><p>Mike was pacing in his room, "Did they find out? Did they?" Mike put his hand over his mouth. "What if they did?" Mike gasped, he sat down on his head, taking Lightning's radio which was underneath Lightning's bed. "Maybe music'll calm me."<p>

Mike pressed a button and music boomed out of it. "Hey, ooh, wai-" Mike was interrupted.

"Svetlana is za one who is back!" Svetlana cheered, but grumbled in annoyance as she changed Mike's hair style. "Hmm. I need zome lipztick." Svetlana did tricks and backflips, and eventually was outside of Lindsay's room.

Svetlana slowly opened the door it creaked open, Svetlana tip toed in, her eyes sparkled upon seeing make-up and magazines scattered across the rooms. Svetlana sat on the floor, which was shrouded with magazines.

After a while she grabbed them and stuffed them back into Mike and Lightning's room and shoved them all on Mike's bed, where they were in plain sight, she crossed her legs and read them.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Came two screams.

Svetlana gasped, but was still engrossed in the magazine, Svetlana occasionally looked up. She saw Dakota and Lindsay angrily storming across the hallway, with the one being angry mostly being Dakota.

Dakota turned, she glared at Svetlana and stormed in, Lindsay trailing behind her.

"Mike...why do you have my magazines?" Dakota asked warily, Svetlana swatted her hand away as she tried to take them.

"These are rightfully Svetlana's!"

"No, they are not. Mike." Dakota was loosing her patience.

"But we know it's not Mike..." Started Lindsay, sticking her finger up.

"I know." Dakota mumbled a reply. "Give them. Now. Mike! Mickey! Or whatever your name is!"

"Svetlana says-" Svetlana stopped.

"Hey guys!" Mike waved, before noticing the magazines beside him, Dakota glared at him, "Do you...do you...?" Mike clutched his stomach, "Know?"

"What do you think?" Dakota put her hand out, gesturing to her magazines.

"Uh, Dana...I think he..." Lindsay started, "Mallie is back!" Lindsay sighed.

Dakota yawned, "Oh, ha, ha. Ha."

Mal put his hair up, "Thank you for making Mike feel such despair that I was triggered."

Dakota rolled her eyes. "Sure, the charade."

"Nope." Mal changed his voice from Mike's voice to his usual one, "It's me." Mal got up and walked past Dakota and Lindsay, sniffing their hair creepily.

Dakota kicked him in the shin, Lindsay stepped back and hid behind Dakota as Mal winked at them. Both cringed.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to hand in my notice," Mal flashed his notice, "Poor old Mike wouldn't kill anyone. Mal, myself, would. Giving me a chance to waste HIS precious wish, which he did not earn."

Mal changed directions, "Do not. Even try." Dakota hissed, clinging onto Lindsay, Mal however sped past them and into their bathroom. "Ooh! COULD'VE ASKED!"

"What do you think he is doing in there?"

"GIVE ME PAPER. I MADE A MESS!" Mal bellowed.

Dakota and Lindsay glanced at each-other. "Not it!" Dakota shrieked.

Lindsay sighed and scrambled to get the paper.

* * *

><p>"Tonper! TONPER!" Lindsay waved upon seeing him in the corridor, she flocked to him.<p>

Topher sighed, and slowly turned, replacing his saddened expression with a happy one. "Yes, Linsio-Lindsay?"

"Well, Mallie made a mess." Lindsay started.

Topher shook his head, "Just don't tell me any details. What do you want and/or need?" He asked.

"Paper!" Lindsay squealed.

Topher shook his head, Lindsay frowned. "Don't have any." Lindsay's eyes filled with tears and seemed to increase in size.

"Leonard might have some, after all his paper cape has so many copies." Topher sneezed. "Sorry."

"Yay! Thanks for the help, Terry!" Lindsay hugged Topher, who was barely able to breathe, Lindsay skipped off once she had let go.

"Lindsay, it's Topher, and when are you going to target Katie?" Lindsay turned, glaring at Topher.

"Why would I?! Ugh!" Lindsay stormed off, "Lenny! LENNY!" She yodelled.

Topher cleared his throat. "Lindsay! Lindsay!" He rushed after her, "Are you going to tell anyone I said that?"

Lindsay looked blank. "Said what, Top-hat?"

Topher sighed, "It's Topher. But..yes!" He pumped his fists and walked off.

"Not yet." Lindsay mumbled, eyeing Topher as he walked off, at that moment Leonard opened the door. "Hi!" Lindsay greeted.

Sugar, being around the corner, glared at Lindsay. "No good, lil missy. Skinny as pin!"

"You requested my presence, did you not?" Lindsay nodded, "What ever do you need, oh most, delightful maiden."

"Maiden?" Lindsay whimpered, "Can't I be the queen, as I am the prettiest here..."

Sugar roared, and was about to race towards Lindsay but Lightning stopped her. "We sha need to talk." Lightning whispered to Sugar. "Now where in the heck is the other guy!"

Sugar sighed, "Do not mind that! What do you wanna say? Huh?"

"Paper!" Lindsay squealed, rushing back to her room. She quickly slid it under the bathroom door, after a while it was swiped away, Lindsay took her place beside Dakota. "Hey, why couldn't he have used tissue?"

Dakota was agape, she face-palmed. "Hey!" She pounded on the door, "Why couldn't you have used tissue?!"

"Too late now." Mal chuckled, "Have you got a red pen?"

Lindsay dug through her pocket and managed to slide it under the door. "Why?" She asked.

Mal flushed and walked out of the toilet, Dakota and Lindsay looked disgusted as Mal strode out of the room.

"Ew!" Dakota coughed, "He didn't even wash his hands!"

"We heard no pop sound either..." Lindsay realized.

"Why are you suddenly smart?" Dakota looked at Lindsay, who shrugged.

Rodney was in front of Katie's door, also holding something. "Is that...an advance note?" Asked Mal, unable to see the paper.

Rodney laughed, "Oh not at all! It's my poem!" Mal snatched it off of Rodney and ripped it up, Rodney wailed and retreated to his room. Mal then knocked on Katie's door.

Katie slowly opened the door, "Hell-oh crap!" Katie slammed the door shut, Mal slid it under the door. "Mike! Don't do this!" She shrieked.

"Are you that dumb? I am Mal!" He snarled, suddenly the door fell over, nearly knocking out Katie as she was close to it, Mal wielded a vice, a gun and a metal bar was poking out of his pocket.

Mal shot at Katie, who narrowly dodged. "I feel...so light headed." Katie fainted.

Mal stepped closer to Katie.

Closer.

Closer.

He stopped, and peered behind him hearing sounds, "Ah. Everyone is here to witness the master at first." Indeed, everyone was standing at the door.

"Get up! Get up, Katie! Up!" They all said, though out of time and some in slightly different wording.

Katie rubbed her head and jolted up, cheering was heard from behind Mal. "A little help, guys?!"

They stayed silent.

"They want you alive so they can kill you later." Mal pointed out, turning towards the others, leaving his back towards Katie.

"You all kinds of dumb!" Lightning giggled, "Leaving the target to escape."

"Oh..." Mal smirked, "Why ever would I do so?" Mal swiftly grabbed his metal bar and after almost dropping it, he weakly threw it at Katie, it hit her arm, she cried out and fell over.

"Katie!" Cried Rodney, stepping in.

Mal turned to Katie, and grabbed his gun, clutching hit as he moved his hand closer to the trigger.

"NO!" Rodney screamed, pouncing on Mal, the shot ended up landing on the floor. Mal struggled to escape, giving Katie some time to crawl away, with some encouragement from the others.

"Why aren't you helping?!" Asked Katie.

"Don't seem to be in any real danger." Topher commented, "Mal is scary, but look at him, what i the best he can do?"

"Shoot me and end my life!" She answered, angry and desperate.

"Exactly. No biggie. In all seriousness, we'll help when...you figure it out." Topher smiled at Katie, chuckling. "Might wanna do that soon."

"Figure what-ow!" Katie gasped as Mal pulled her back, over a knocked out Rondey, he shoved Katie into the bathroom and followed locking it. The others fled towards the bathroom door, intently listening.

"Sadie, why aren't you sad about Katie?" Whispered Lindsay.

Sadie gasped, "Crap! I forgot!"

"Forgot?" Chorused Lindsay, "Are you hiding something?"

"Are you smarter than you seem and not a doodie-head?" Sadie snapped in reply.

Lindsay gulped and silenced.

"KATIE! KATIE! SOMEONE HELP HER!" Sadie yelled, intently sobbing as she got on her knees.

Lindsay's brow furrowed. "She did that...quickly."

"Poor girl must've been in shock before." Dakota guessed, most agreed.

* * *

><p>Mal shot at Katie, who dodged. "Why are you so GOOD at dodging?"<p>

"Sadie's clumsiness really caused scary things to happen, I need to be." Katie answered, scooting back.

"Wait..." Katie gasped, "YOU BIG FAT PHONY!"

Mal's eyes widened, he aimed his gun towards Katie. "Looks like you realized."

"Realized what? I was just hoping that bought me some time!" Katie admitted.

Mal shook his head and then shut his eyes face-palming, when he opened his eyes, Katie, and his other weapons had miraculously disappeared, with exception of his gun.

Mal whipped his head, and spotted the door was open, Mal walked out. "Wha-where?" Mal saw no one, not even Rodney who he had knocked out.

Mal walked out of the room and glanced around, suddenly Rodney pounced on him again from behind. "Damn you!" Mal tried to shoot but failed as his aim was being disrupted.

When Mal managed to get Rodney off of him, and turned to shoot, he laughed and cackled sinisterly for many moments. "So...hi." Came Katie's squeaky voice, full of terror.

Mal turned. "Come here **BLEEP**!" **  
><strong>

Katie hasped and had tears in her eyes, "You just called me a..." Katie gripped the metal bar and Mal's vice and glared at him.

"You don't have the guts." He spat.

Katie nodded, "You are totes correct." Mal shot Katie, in the leg, "Seriously? No. More. Bullets." He spat.

Katie was on the floor her, with her leg pouring blood.

Mal threw his gun straight at Katie's head, making Katie cry and making her fall back as Mal strode to her.

Rodney groaned.

Mal sat down beside Katie and grabbed the metal bar falling out of her pocket "You know, I heard Justin murdered Ella with a weight inside of a pillow. Actually, saw."

Katie gasped. "You saw Ella's death but h-"

"Mike had a lot of anxiety on his mind at the time, and he really hated seeing death's, so to sotp Mike from seeing any, as always Mal, myself, came out, and then once it was over, I'd assume Mike went back intro control."

"Isn't there a trigger for Mike?" Asked Katie.

Mal shrugged, "Most of the time, I think that was a one off, his name usually works, and I saw what you did." Mal revealed, not changing his tone, he pulled Katie's hair making her scream.

"MIKE, MIKE...MI-KE." Katie continued to say.

"Say my name." Mal whispered in Katie's ear, he pulled her hair harder and tighter.

"Mal..M.." He pulled it tighter, "MAL!"

Mal dusted his hands as he let go, Katie glared at him. "Where are your morals, don't you know that is wrong?! Did you waatch bloody programs when you were in control or something?!"

Mal shook his head as he raised the metal bar, Katie shut her eyes. "Watching anything to that sort doesn't make you bad, it's usually trauma. Childhood. Trauma."

"You get traumatized?!"

"Don't act surprised, toots." Mal lifted up the bar from Katie's side, but dropped it so it landed near Katie, Mal groaned as he looked at his hands. "A pity. You'll go in a painful way, don't struggle."

Mal clamped a hand over Katie's mouth, Katie tried to scream, but it came out muffled, she bit Mal's hand, however he did not seem affected at all. Mal used his free hand to move it towards Katie's neck, he touched her next and suddenly let go of his hand from Katie's mouth, and moved it onto Katie's neck.

Katie gasped. "No."

Mal smirked. "Yes. And you'll be gasping for air once I've finished with you!" Mal then tightened his grip of Katie's neck.

Katie barely breathed, she was paling quickly, tears streamed from her face, she managed to get a hold of the bar, but only just made it hit Mal's foot, which took minimal effort.

Mal momentarily let of Katie's neck, "Ow!" He then edged it closer, Katie whimpered, sobbed and pleaded, Mal ignored this.

"CHARGE!"

"Lindsay?" Katie gasped.

Lindsay and the others darted towards Mal and Katie, Rodney slowly began to awaken, "Admiral Lindsay Her Hotness to the rescue!"

"What took you so long?" Asked Katie, gesturing to Mal, who was quickly moving his hands to her neck.

"NO!" Lightning cried, hopping on Mal, who groaned, "SHA-no!" Mal tried to get off of Lightning but failed many times. Lightning grabbed the metal bar, while Rodney armed himself with Mal's vice, Lindsay armed herself with his gun.

Topher swiped it off, "Don't think you should have that! Sadie! Stop sobbing and catch!" Sadie clumsily did not catch the gun and it let off a shot, Topher dived out of the way, and hit a near by wall.

"Whoops." Sadie sheepishly chuckled as she picked up the gun.

"WAIT, that has shots?! Since when?!" Mal roared.

"Since I put them in, silly." Sugar guffawed, "Ya were to busy to notice!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have it either." Topher gestured for Sadie to return the gun.

"No! I'll have it! I'll be more careful I promise!" Sadie held it behind her back. Max swiped it off of her.

"Not much he can do with it." Topher pointed out, many agreed. "Not like he is a threat."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Max tried to reach Topher's height.

"Ugh, guys! What's happening?" Mike's voice was heard, "Yeesh!"

Rodney and Lightning dropped their weapons and Mike was let up. "What?" He was suspiciously being eyed. "Oh yeah, you know." Mike looked down and sighed and fixed his hair style, he put out his hand to help Katie, Katie got up, with his assistance and was soon strangled once again. "Wow. You dopey morons did not even realize I was not even Mike!"

Lightning slammed the vice over Mike's head.

Mal rubbed his head, let go of Katie neck, causing her now unconscious form to fall the floor. "So people can just interfere with assassinations?

"Yeah. Pretty much."

Mal zoomed to Max and snatched the gun off of him and shot Lightning in the chest, Lightning fell back and fainted, loosing a lot of blood.

"Hey! Woah, woah!"

Everyone turned to the voice.

Izzy strolled in, "Is Lightning dead? And yes, people can interfere with the assassinations, otherwise there is no fun!"

"How did you even hear me?" Mal growled.

Max zoomed over and checked Lightning's state. "Sadly. Not." He answered.

Izzy then proceeded to check. "Sadly, he is right. Darn shame too."

Mal then began to wring Katie's next, with the others groaning.

"Hey, stop!" Mal dropped Katie, "Why is there a _fake _advance warning on the floor?" Izzy squinted. "Did I say that was allowed?"

Mal hissed.

Izzy chuckled, "Nah. It's fine, go on, continue! Smart move! But you have to give her the real one at some point."

"Finally someone realized. We all knew." Sugar revealed, gesturing to everyone else. "Except farm boy over there."

Katie groaned, "F-ake?" She barley could sit up. "So you were gonan kill me and then give the notice?!"

Mal shook his head. "No, silly being. I was going to almost murder you. And then give it to you and then finish the job."

Max pulled the trigger on the gun, he was standing in front of everyone else, and Mal barely saw it in time to dodge. "How dare you." Mal stood up, "A weakling like-"

Max shot Mal, this time in the stomach.

Izzy dragged Lightning off. Katie scampered off.

Mal groaned, "This is taking to long." Mal spat. "I am not handing in my notice."

Izzy snapped her fingers, "Meaning no deaths? Now hurry up, you need your wounds treated, Katie and Rodney too!"

Once Katie, Rodney, Izzy, Mal and Lightning all had vacated the building, Mal's method was in conversation.

"Wonder why he did like that." Dakota questioned.

"It was scary weird." Sadie shuddered.

"I might try that." Sugar chuckled.

"I'd suggest not." Leonard advised.

"I'll do something better." Topher smiled sinisterly. "Well, bed-time!"

The others all soon followed, going to bed also.

"I'll like be the one to hand in my notice and like "kill" Katie, but my wish, will totes ressur..nect? Well, it'll make her come back to life!" Sadie was in her bedroom, with her room-mate not being in sight. "But I'd still like cry and like feel totes guilty! Like, Sad-e's, relax. Katie will only be dead for a moment! And we'll both get what we always wanted after! EEEEEE! Yay!" Sadie clapped, still feeling guilty and nervous, tears were in her eyes as she turned off her bedroom light.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 comes to and end! Was it good bad? And yes there were no murders, now for the next 2 chapters therr won't be any, sorry! But things will heat up eventually and you'll learn more about the characters just as you did with Mike! Review, please!<strong>

**For my disclaimer, read the AN of Chapter 1, that bit about me saying what I do not own applies to all chapters.**


	3. Episode 3

**Riddle Story of the Dumb**

**Cast: **Leonard, Lindsay, Dakota, Sadie, Katie, Lightning, Max, Mike, Rodney, Sugar, Owen and Topher.

* * *

><p>"You and Topher, really?"<p>

Sadie gasped, she had only just sat down on the bed, she peered over to the voice. "Hmm. What, Linds?" Sadie grinned, she began to cover herself with duvet and lie herself down.

"Don't." Lindsay's tone entirely serious so was her face, Sadie looked shocked, she did not reply. "I heard what you said." Lindsay sat down beside Sadie, staring her dead in her eyes.

"What did I say?" Sadie questioned in confusion. "Also, why bring Topher into this?" Lindsay got up slowly paced towards the door, "Fine. I'll warn Katie about you and your attack."

Sadie hopped out of bed and threw her duvet on the floor and zoomed in front of the door, Lindsay stopped in front of her and smirked. "Now that that's settled. I'd like to why exactly?"

Sadie groaned, "Like, my wish is for both of us, I'll wish for like another 2 wishes, and then one would be to resurr...ect her! The other would be what he is always wanted!" Sadie grinned and squealed. Lindsay shook her head. "What?"

"Is there a part of you that wanted to kill Katie?" Lindsay asked, "If there is that is like totes not tubular but I don't judge, you'll already be labelled a murder and how do you know Katie will forgive you, anyway? Won't your deeds and wishes be more nothing?"

Sadie stood up, "You make me sound like a monster! I wouldn't dare hurt Katie! I'll probably just, just fail! I will not even try to assassinate her! There'll be so little effort! And do you know what happens to those who fail?!"

"You die."

Sadie nodded, "And if I die I won't be alive after, unlike Katie!" Sadie sat down, "I feel like for reals guilty, Linds, I do! But...since when were you smart, what are YOU hiding?" Sadie stormed over to Lindsay, scanning her. "Hmm?"

Lindsay opened her mouth, but a knock interrupted her, Sadie froze. "Hey, Sadie? Sades? You there?" Asked Katie, "I brought some nail vanish and your fave fruit! EEE!" Katie squealed, alone, once she noticed this she stopped. "Sad...es?"

Sadie looked on the verge of tears, "She's kinda...doing her business!" Lindsay yelled, "Sorry, Kitty! try coming even earlier! Whenever you come, Sarah always seems to be doing something."

Katie was heard gasping on the other side of door, "O..kay..." Katie barely got out, she was slowly heard walking away, Sadie breathed a sigh of relief, once her steps grew quiet.

"Everyday, you have done that." Lindsay glared at Sadie, "She gets up for you!" Sadie looked down, being a muse, she did however, squeak slightly and attempt to look up, but Lindsay's glare sent her look back towards the floor.

"How do you think I feel? Even thinking about murdering her makes me sick! My alternative stunt doubles suddenly bailed because "I never paid them"." Sadie rolled her eyes.

"Why just, NOT, not do it?"

"We like need that wish!" Barked Sadie, "You for ser's think that I wouldn't think about it for no reason?!" Sadie sat down on her bed, burying her head in her knees. Whenever she spoke it came out slightly muffled. "Me and Katie were best of friends, we met when we were young, were in the same class, sometimes we were separated, we were still eachother's rock, and when Katie lost her memory I was there for her!"

Lindsay gasped, "She lost her..memory?" She squeaked, repeating it.

"She still doesn't have much of it, her old life is gone. She changed into a fashion girl, liked some more superficial stuff, so i followed in her footsteps, I just...couldn't loose her." Sadie began to choke up. "So, the wish is to resurrect her and then return her memories!"

"Katie was like happy with her old life, yeah?" Lindsay questioned, now painting her nails. "Because if not, then, her life doesn't need changing at all, even if it is to make yourself feel better."

"It does!" Sadie snapped, a knock on the door was heard, "Come in!" Sadie sang, before clasping a hand over her mouth, Katie was heard cheering and Lindsay let in, she waved.

"Sadlanieo says you lost your memory." Lindsay blurted out bluntly, Sadie facepalmed. "Do you remember any of it...?" Sadie stepped back, Katie looked at Sadie, extremely confused.

"What? I never lost my memory? What?" Katie chuckled, "Funny. Funny."

Sadie shoved Katie out and locked her dorm door, she turned to Lindsay, who glared at her and smiled sheepishly. "So, you are lying!" Lindsay shrieked, before descending in volume.

Sadie frowned, "I just do not want to you know..do the deed without pretending to have a reason! I'd feel soulless and heartless otherwise, I know what I have said is fake but like...I don't know." Sadie began sobbing. "I mean after all these years she gets the dates, the mates, the cakes, the dresses, the kisses and invitations. Yet I get the insults, the dirty looks, people purposely making me drop my books, why? Because SHE's the pretty one."

"So you are jealous of her, but do not want to just do the deed because you care about her, and you do not know what might happen after, so you made up the fake story to try and convince yourself it is the right thing, even though you know morally it isn't." Lindsay recapped, whispering until Katie's footsteps had faded. Sadie nodded.

"We actually do need the wish, though."

"So, you do actually need the wish, but everything else scares you, and you do not know what to do. You have recently been ignoring her existence due to your big fat guilt, you sometimes feel sick and I sometimes hear you sobbing in the toilet, showing that, just whatever you decide, you won't like it. Now you do want to do the deed because you REALLY need the wish, like really. And like, you don't wanna like tell her because you don't know her reaction and like when you do the deed, or attempt to, you'll not even try because you REALLY, REALLY care about her...aww!" Lindsay cooed. "Now the solution I'd suggest, is that you totally tell her why you are doing when you attempt to, and you tell her you'll ask for two more wishes, which is the one wish, and then the other wish will be to like revive her!" Lindsay squealed.

"When did you get so like smarty like?" Asked Sadie, scratching her head in confusion.

Lindsay grinned, "Truth is, I am not dumb!" Lindsay giggled.

"And you know my clumsy times, I am not really clumsy, I'd just get kinda...teensy jealous like." Sadie revealed, totally ignoring Lindsay's statement prior to her speaking.

Sadie yawned, "I'll go see Katie, you know, explain to her. When and IF I do strike, why I am." Sadie sighed, "Lindsay, can you come with me?"

Lindsay giggled, "To do what, Sandy?" Lindsay twirled her hair, Sadie glared at her. "Like, fine, I'll drop the act! Sure-sies, I'll go with you, but like around eveeryone else I am bringing the act back. Like, only because they like might not like the real moi."

Sadie gasped, "You are insecure?"

Lindsay shrugged, "Maybe it was a lie!" She quipped, walking out, Sadie looked dumbfounded but soon ran after. Sadie was shoved onto Katie's door, twice, a large banging sound could be heard whenever Lindsay shoved Sadie onto the door.

The door was eventually opened, with Katie, bags under her eyes, hair messy and half a sleep, being seen at the door. "Yes?" Katie yawned, "Sadie!" Katie resisted the urge from squealing, she hugged the taller girl, "What do you wanna talk about? Oh, hi Lindsay!"

"Hey!"

Sadie grabbed Lindsay and Katie by the wrists and forced them in the bathroom, with her entering after, she locked the door, slowly to make sure no sound would be made.

Lindsay sat on the toilet, with the seat down, she coughed, gesturing to Sadie, who looked nervous, Katie looked between the two. "Katie, when I do attempt to assassinate you..."

Katie gasped, "You, what?"

"You'll die, but I'll wish for two wishes, one to revive you and the other wish, well you know what you want and I want." Katie and Sadie smiled for a brief moment, nodding in unison.

"Have you felt guilty?" Questioned Katie.

Lindsay almost laughed, "She totes has! Omg, she has been crying and puking, like chill Sarah." Lindsay nudged Sadie.

Katie smiled, "Good. Any questions for me?"

"Um..will you let me just you know..." Sadie had tears in her eyes, "We really need the wish and will you hold it against me?"

Katie sighed, "Um, soz, but I will not just stand their, and I would totes not hold it against you!" Katie clarified, almost appalled Sadie thought such.

"Are you totally okay with this?" Asked Sadie, Katie nodded, smiling. "Wow. You sure?" Katie nodded again, Sadie opened her mouth, Katie made a zipping motio over lips, Sadie nodded.

"That means shush." Lindsay whispered to Sadie loudly, emitting a chuckle from the two girls.

Sadie and Lindsay got up, waving at Katie before beginning to unlock the bathroom door, "Wait!" Katie cried, before cringing, all girls silenced, a creek was heard, they gasped.

No sound followed.

Katie sighed, "Will you do it painfully? Will you just do it? I mean, like, if your hesitant it would be like nice." Lindsay was noting this down on paper, with no pen, instead using her hand.

"Lindsay, uh..." Katie's face broke in a smile.

"Oh!" Lindsay facepalmed, "Whoops!"

"Painfully. Well," Sadie winked, "That's a secret." Katie winced, "Don't worry, it will be as painless, after all I love you, Katie. We are sisters."

"No we're not." Katie corrected.

"Shh. Shh. Do not ruin the moment." Lindsay advised, Katie nodded.

"And, I will be hesitant." Sadie replied after a while, "I'll be crying and sobbing and at one point, I'll try to stop you!"

Katie sighed, "Phew."

"What if you can't be revived?" Lindsay looked at Katie, Sadie and Katie looked at each-other, clinging onto each-other fearfully, before looking at Lindsay and then glancing at each-other again.

Katie started shakily, "If..." Both girls gulped, feeling lumps beginning to form, Sadie shook her head, "Sadie, if I am not revived. it will never be your fault. Okay, remember that, if the unspeakable happens, okay?"

Sadie nodded, scratching her nose, wiping a few visible tears from her eyes, Lindsay kept silent. Katie and Sadie smiled, Sadie sighed, however the smile never left her face.

Sadie stood up, she sniffed. "Time to go," Sadie yawned and rubbed her eyes, nudging Lindsay, who was slowly falling asleep. She gave her another nudge which shoved Lindsay off of the toilet and onto the floor.

"Ow!" Lindsay groaned, standing up, her eyes fluttering shut as they went back to their dorms, they both laid in beds, Lindsay groaned, "I can't sleep!" She cried, awakening Sadie from her slumber.

"Wh..y?" Sadie shut her eyes.

"Well, be-" Lindsay groaned. "Fine, then! Hmph! Like, your are totes a big meanie!"

"Shush..."

* * *

><p>Katie tossed and turned, "Ugh! A-no!" Katie awoke, full of sweat, she panted. "I need to..relax." Katie got up quickly, "Great." Katie sighed. "All the way to the school's canteen."<p>

Katie got up, "Thank goodness, Lightning, Rodney and Mike aren't here, means their is less of a chance I'll get caught, after all, if I get caught someone could very easily hand in their..." Katie yawned and fell back onto the bed. She sighed.

"Huh?!" Came a voice, most probably Sugars, almost outside Katie's door. Katie was mouthing words to herself, "WHHHAT? No everyone is as asleep as a tiger on the Sugar-meister!"

Katie hissed and trudged up to the door, "WHAT. DO. YOU. MEAN. IT IS. LATE? THIS IS NORMAL TIME. THESE ARE JUST A BUNCHA LAZY-" Katie slammed her door open, she looked around.

"Wha-?" Katie looked around, "For sers?" Nobody was in sight, Katie heard a creek, and looked up, "The. Vents." Katie squinted. "Must be important! I wouldn't wanna intrude on their conversation and they calmed down so, yay!" Katie clapped and headed back to bed, leaving her dorm room open.

"DON'T YOU EVER-UH DIS MA PA-O-GEANTS!"

Katie shuddered, suddenly Sugar fell from the vent above her.

Crawling could be heard in the vent. Sugar hissed and looked up, before looking down and reassessing her appearance. She then looked at Katie, cringed and walked off.

Katie squinted. "Wh-?" She then shrugged and went to bed, this time slamming her door behind her before starting to fall asleep in bed.

* * *

><p>Sadie tossed and turned in her sleep, groaning.<p>

Lindsay jolted up, and looked at Sadie. She placed a finger on her lips, but slowly laid back down after a while.

* * *

><p><em>Sadie was seen sitting in the classroom, writing on a piece of paper. "Okay..." Sadie looked up and teacher was gone. Sadie looked confused for a moment, before getting out, trying to push herself out only led to the table falling over.<em>

_She dusted herself and looked around. "A notice..." Sadie looked on, Dakota was handing her notice to Katie who cried out, the other assassins shielded her. Dakota tapped her nails and turned super sharp._

_"Ooh! Multicolor!" Cooed Lindsay._

_Sadie cried out in shock, but could not find herself moving. She started to sob._

_Dakota smirked, and grabbed Katie, who had failed many times, due to Dakota's heels being modified to make her speedier. "I'd like to thank my...uh...tech dude for doing this!" Dakota said as if she was on camera, giving a malicious wink._

_Topher was going to shove her, but Dakota shoved her nail lightly into his top, he lunged backwards, crying out. "Ow! That hurt!"_

_The teacher walked in. "Wha-?" He gasped. "WHAT?! WHA-"_

_Dakota punched him, zoomed towards Katie, tugging on her hair, she then zoomed out, with the others watching blankly, including a sobbing Sadie._

* * *

><p><em>The scenery changed, Dakota was seen walking out of the school, chuckling, with the others glaring at her, with Sadie herself being the only one not in sight.<em>

_Dakota walked out, but was then bombarded with a smoke bomb. "Katie...WILL...LIVE!" Sadie held a ticking time bomb. "SHE WILL, WON'T SHE?"_

_Dakota gasped, and stepped back, she looked at Izzy, who was quickly walking towards her from behind._

_"YOU TAKE ONE STEP CLOSER AND YOU WILL GO WHERE KATIE WENT, BUT WORSE!" Sadie bellowed, Izzy cackled, and stepped forward._

_Dakota gasped, and looked at Izzy. "W...hy?" Izzy and Dakota coughed through the smoke and fire that the bomb (which had just been thrown by Sadie) had brought._

* * *

><p><em>Sadie was located in the school's assembly point. There were many chairs above Sadie, along with rows, specifically for classes. Sadie sat on the top row, where other members of Class Black would usually sit.<em>

_"Hey, Sadie. Why? Why didn't you use your note? Why did..you...let me, die?"_

* * *

><p>Sadie screamed, and awoke at that point, surrounded by her remaining female class members, which made her scream again.<p>

"It's us!" Squealed Katie.

"Like, yay!" Sadie high-fived Katie, "But why the others? That hunk Justin maybe b-"

"He tried to murder me." Katie reminded her.

Sadie pursed her lips. "But he was _soo _hot."

Katie nodded, "Soo, hot."

"So, hot." Chorused the other females, most blushing.

"But, like, why the others?" Repeated Sadie, "No offence!" She added assuringly. Sadie got up.

"Woah. We're gonna give you a nice, nice slumb-"

Sadie burped in Katie's face, she gasped, as the others girl groaned. "Like, I am totes soz! Lemme clean it up!" Sadie tried to get the burp off, however she was only moving Katie's cheek skin up and down. "Mm, maybe some spit."

Sugar stood next to Sadie, "No you need to do..."

Katie interrupted Sugar. "I don't th-"

"SHUSH, LIL MISSY!"

"STO-O-O-P!" Yelled Sadie, loudly, a rumble accompanied this. "Oh crap!"

"Don't worry Class Black has their own dorm." Max realized. "Unless someone let the others in for a tou-"

"MAX!" Everyone gasped.

"Yeah, but every room in the school is here. Weird, they could easily-" Started Dakota.

"It came from this room! Shh!"

The girls froze. "AHHH!" They all then screamed in unison.

The girls appeared once the door opened. "EEEE!" Squealed one.

"Ew, dorks." The other rolled their eyes. "Where are the celebs at?"

"HEATHER!" Moaned one.

"Sierra." Grumbled Heather under her breath.

"Hey...weren't their like two more here a minute ago?" Sierra asked.

"Ellena and Jason were transferred." Cited Lindsay. "But Sarah and Karen just went out the window!"

The other girls gasped and turned to the window.

"Hey!" Came the teacher's voice.

The girls squealed, Heather and Sierra included.

"HEATHER! SIERRA! OUT OF THIS BLOCK! NOW!"

"Sir we were-" Started Heather, not at all nervous or deterred by the yelling.

"Sneaking into Class Black's rooms? You know upstairs is prohibited!" The teacher cried.

Sierra and Heather groaned, Sierra pulled Heather out of the room. "Sir, we wanted a glass of w-"

"In every block there is a kitchen, you know?" The teacher reminded them. "Now, I'll catch up with you. So, go!"

The teacher walked in and shut the door. "I know."

"Know what, sugar pie?" Sugar asked, giggling. "I'd never noticed you-" Dakota glared at her, "Wut? He's the sa-yum age as us!"

The teacher nodded. "I am. But-"

"You are in our dorm, it is like 4.00am. That's gonna look _really_ nice, isn't it?" Chuckled Dakota.

The teacher sighed, Sugar shoved him outside and slammed the door shut, upon hearing his footsteps fade, she and Dakota escorted herself out.

* * *

><p>Katie and Sadie were walking in the nearby woods. "What were you dreaming about?" Asked Katie, Sadie rolled her eyes. "Tell me!" Katie pleaded.<p>

"I didn't tell you the like a million times you like, before."

"But, Sadie!" Katie pleaded.

"I was dreaming about Dakota killing you!" Sadie blurted out.

Katie furrowed her eye-brows. "Why Dakota? Did she say anything?"

Sadie shook her head. "No. Which makes me suspicious of her."

An arrow suddenly whizzed past the girls, it narrowly avoided them, but they did dive to the ground.

"What was that?!" Katie clung onto Sadie, who nervously shrugged. "It's dark and I can't see! Sadie, where do we go?!"

"Uh...it's not that dark, you just shut your eyes and uh, the advance note says..." Sadie handed it to Katie, almost forcing it in her hand. "Here try and read it."

"Like, huh? Amy? Like, who?" Katie looked around.

"OMG, A NET!" Sadie squealed, trying to run, however she just made herself fall over Katie and accidentally hit her in the face. The net engulfed them, they felt themselves moving across the ground, due to the angle they were in they couldn't see who was dragging from the front.

* * *

><p>Katie and Sadie were eventually let out of the net, however they were in a darkly concealed room, with black everywhere, and a large TV being above them, being white.<p>

It crackled on.

Izzy's face appeared. "Now I am not with you today, unless someone has died! Raw, death! Rawr, murder! Ah, ah! Ah, that person died!" Izzy imitated others as if they were seeing someone dying. She then laughed. "How funny!"

Sadie looked around, no one seemed to be their anymore, not even the person who dragged them here. "Hmm..." She frowned.

"But, yeah, you are being hunted by Amy! Now, it isn't allowed, but I cannot stop her. I am kinda busy! Hehehe! She's right behind you! And yes, this is live footage!" Izzy laughed, before the screen fizzled out.

"Wait!" Katie gasped, "Who are you?"

"I am Amy, weren't you listening, now get up, you useless slobs!" Growled Amy.

"Uh, rude." Sadie pouted.

"GET UP! NOW!"

Sadie and Katie stood up, stepping away. "STOP MOVING! Do you want to die?" At this, Katie and Sadie stopped and Amy lowered her bow and her arrow. "Now, you freaking morons-"

"Where is like...everyone?" Asked Sadie.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Those idiots brought you here and then ran out because they knew I would be coming. They think I am some rampaging murderer! Ugh! Can you believe them, _Sad-o_?"

Sadie looked around and then gasped. "Hey! Rude!"

Amy chuckled. "Now, they won't return within an hour so we'll be safe here." Amy suddenly aimed and shot her arrow at Sadie, Katie hopped in front of Sadie, Amy hit the arrow, forcing it to the ground before it hit either of the two. "They'll kill the target even if you get out unscathed and that is exactly what they plan to do, they just use someone even closer to you."

Katie fainted.

Amy yawned, "Now get out. Figure out the rest yourself!"

Sadie yawned, "Okay. Fine. Wait, one last thing, will I see you again? And why did you hand a note?"

Amy whistled. "Nope. Rightfully so too. And because I wanted to."

"But wh-"

Amy got out a tranquillizer gun. "Bye! Bye!"

Sadie gasped, but cowered.

* * *

><p>Sadie awoke in bed, "Wa-what happened?"<p>

A series of knocks were heard.

"Come in!" Sadie yelled.

Lindsay groaned, still sleeping.

Katie waltzed in, "About last night," She whispered, "It just made me sick!" Katie seethed, "How could they l-"

"I know, totes annoying! So like, how ya gonna survive?"

Katie sighed, "Make friends with them? And then hope they'd stop?"

Sadie and Katie burst out laughing. "Like, priceless!"

Lindsay groaned louder.

"Wow. It's-2.40PM?!" Shrieked Sadie.

Lindsay groaned even louder.

"It is?!" Katie shrieked. "I only just got up now!"

Lindsay threw a pillow at the girls.

Sadie's tummy grumbled. "Breakfeast! EEEEE!" Sadie squealed with Katie doing so along with her. They danced out and slammed the door.

Lindsay clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut, grumbling angrily.

The girls walked back in. "How'd she like, know?" Asked Katie.

Sadie shrugged. "What if she like, lying?"

Katie gasped, "Hmm. How would we know?"

Lindsay peeled her eyes open, starting to wail and sob.

Sadie and Katie walked out and shut the door. "Like, sheesh. But anyway about Amy..."

The teacher was walking up them. "Did I hear the name Amy? Might just be a coincidence but was she intimidating? Did she have a mole? And blonde hair? Did she always wear her cheer leading outfit?"

Sadie and Katie glanced at each other and then nodded.

"She was a teacher here!"

Katie and Sadie looked gob smacked. "Like, she looked younger than us!"

The teacher nodded. "Some-how she became a teacher!"

"Wait, how did we never see her?" Asked Katie.

The teacher shrugged. "Amy usually...come to think of it. I never saw her either. She was always going out really early, lie 4:00am early."

"Sir." Katie spoke up, "We have something to tell you..."

Sadie chuckled. "I have really bad gas!" She chirped, before shoving Katie forward and away from the teacher. "IF KATIE SAYS ANYTHING WEIRD TO YOU YOU ARE HALLUCINATING!"

The teacher chuckled. "Sure, thing!" He replied.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that ends today's chapter! So, even if Katie survives all the assassinations, she'll die anyway? Expected that, did you? Hopefully not! There are more twists to come your way! <strong>

**Read and review!**


	4. Episode 4

**Riddle Story of the Dumb**

**Cast: **Leonard, Lindsay, Dakota, Sadie, Katie, Lightning, Max, Mike, Rodney, Sugar, Owen and Topher.

* * *

><p>Katie yawned, three days had passed since Katie had tried to inform the teacher of what was happened. "Hey!" Sadie was heard yelling, her footsteps getting louder.<p>

Katie peeled her eyes open as Sadie pounded on the door. "Come in!" Katie mused, yawning once again. The door opened and Sadie marched in. "So, what you want?" Katie asked as Sadie sat on her bed with her.

"I just realized that if I didn't know, neither would the others would they?" Sadie giggled, "Oh, yeah, this about the thing from three days ago, like, ugh. How did we not know sooner?" Sadie crossed her arms, "We're usually like the smart-icles!"

Katie giggled. "I knew." She informed, Sadie looked shocked. "I just wanted you to catch on." Sadie nodded in understanding, suddenly a creak could be heard. Katie and Sadie glanced at each-other shrugged and then opened there mouths, before another creak and footsteps followed.

Katie and Sadie stood up, then nodded. "SUPER SADIE TO THE RESC-OW!" Sadie was trying to run to the source of the sound but happened to fall over. She dusted herself up, with assistance from a giggling Katie.

"Do you hear it?" Asked Katie, whimpering. The girls looked around in sync, and then stopped moving, however nothing could heard with exception of the silence which was now residing in the room.

Sadie and Katie giggled, "Maybe it was our imagination?" Katie pondered, she giggled. "Let's go and eat! I am soo hungry for breakfast, like, have Sugar and Owen woken up yet?"

Sadie nodded, Katie sighed and snapped her fingers. "That's like, they really should leave some food for the rest of us!" Katie and Sadie clutched each-others hand, gripping them tightly and strutted out.

They shut the door behind them as they walked out, not hearing a corresponding cough and a chuckle.

* * *

><p>Sadie and Katie were soon in the school block kitchen, they looked around, "Hey, Leo and Max are talking!" Katie realized, grinning. "Should we go over there?"<p>

"Well, there conversation will be like totes hilar, they are such jokers!" Katie and Sadie walked over to them and upon hearing them arguing, Katie and Sadie's eyes widened.

"Max, the battle between dragons and myself is real. Why ever would you doubt me?!" Leonard shrieked.

"Evil! Your torturous voice box shall not cloud my judgement!" Max growled. "And that female of yours," Max jerked his thumb at Lindsay, "Is MY apprentice!" Max blew a raspberry at him. "So, ha!"

Leonard shook his head. "So, Sugar is not of your needs anymore?" Leonard questioned. "Because she'd make an excellent-"

"No, no, no." Max shook his head, "Sugar was hopelessly and dopily in love with me. As much as I cannot blame her, she is not exactly alluring, plus she got sloppy and messed up my evil plans, like a meanie!" Max crossed his arms. "However...VENGEANCE SHALL BE MINE!"

"I'd sugge-"

"SILENCE NOT INFERIOR!" Max roared.

"I'd suggest not saying so to a wiz-"

"A wizard, eh?" Max stroked his chin. "You must be a fake." Max deducted.

"How dare you!" Leonard cried.

Sugar's ears pricked up, she was standing by Owen, holding a piece of bread, trying to get it out of Owen's iron grip. She zoomed over to Leonard in a second, grabbing the bread but unintentionally dropping it moments after, to focused on Leonard.

Lindsay scooped it up quickly and squealed. "Food, eee!"

"You saying I hog the food?!" Sugar cried, she shook her head. "It's that tub o' lard!" Sugar accused. Owen gasped, he shook his head. "Don't deny it, and don't you be making my wizard time less, UH-KAY?"

Sadie and Katie walked over to Lightning. "Hi, Lightning!" They greeted. Lightning wasn't listening to them, however, Katie and Sadie turned sharply upon hearing a rustle.

Dakota strutted in at that moment, wearing a bin bag, earning many odd looks. "It's the latest f-ashion." She longed out the final word, and then looked at Sugar. "See you brought the latest...that."

Sugar squealed, "Someone noticed." She clapped her hands.

Topher walked up to the girls, "Hi, Katie and Sadie!"

Katie and Sadie waved at Topher. "Hey, Toph, ever get the weird feeling that..."

"Chris is growing old?" Topher guessed, "All the time! Glad to know I am not the only one who gets it!" Topher then walked off, Katie and Sadie looked crept out.

"That was weird." Commented Sadie.

"Like, yeah."

Suddenly a high-pitched beep entered the room. Everyone groaned. "That sadistic bell." Max glared at it. "I SHALL BEST YOU SOME DAY, NEMESIS."

* * *

><p>The teacher was already seated, the others came chattering in. "Nice to have you all back. Yesterday when you still weren't here I thought some had transferred!" The teacher chuckled.<p>

Lightning, Rodney, Mal and Katie glanced at each-other. "Okay, we have an assembly, with Class Green and Class Red and Blue."

More groans followed. "They are not that bad." The teacher told them, "Now, please exit in an orderly manner." Everyone stood up and began to walk out, "With exception of Mike."

Mal was heard groaning.

The teacher quickly got up and shut the door, leaving only him and Mal in the room. "Right, Mike." The teacher strolled around Mal, showing no sign of nervousness. "This is going a bit too far, lying to me, _Mal_?"

The teacher then opened the door to see his students, "Why are you still here? Assembly hall. Now! I'll catch up with you." The teacher eyed them until they were walking.

Mal got out his metal bar and swung it over the teachers head, making the students gasp. Mal threw the bar up, the teacher turned and just about dodged being hit.

"You have been acting extremely weird, this act of violence shall not go unnoticed! I hear by exclude you!" The teacher roared, he got out a walkie talkie. "A student needs escorting off of the premises."

Within moments someone had arrived and began to escort Mal off of the premises, he resisted and swore often. "Proof is in the camera's." Whispered the teacher to the other one, who nodded.

"Okay, Brick."

When Mal and the other teacher were out of the room, Brick started to talk to himself, "Brick McArthur never backs down from a challenge. I must find out what seems to be going on with the other class mates! However my schooling duties happen to come first. But what Katie was telling me was-" Brick looked down at his watch. "The time! I must get to the assembly!"

* * *

><p>Leonard, Lindsay, Dakota, Sugar, Katie, Sadie, Max, Lightning, Rodney, Owen and Topher were sitting on a row together. "How boring IS this?" Dakota asked. "Totes, I know."<p>

A cough was heard from behind Dakota.

Dakota turned, "Sierra, Heather? Ugh." Dakota noticed them above them, she then looked at who had coughed. "Can you like be more careful next time?"

"Uh," Said the teacher leading the assembly, "Dakota. Stay behind after the assembly for talking, please."

Dakota gasped, "Wha-but, I didn't do anything!"

"Yes, you did. I saw you."

Dakota silenced, grumbling.

"What was that?"

Dakota silenced.

"I happen to think," Whispered the girl who had coughed, "That-"

"You!" Dakota growled, "You got me in-"

"Shh!" Lindsay told Dakota, forcing her head to turn.

* * *

><p>After a while, another bell rung. "The bell signals the end of this assembly, top row, Green, exit! You may talk."<p>

Dakota yawned, "This was a horrid assembly!"

Sugar had to be nudged awake by Dakota. "M-uh-mm." Dakota then got closer to Sugar's ears and then whispered a word, Sugar's eyes popped open. "Ugh! Still here?"

"Alright, Class Black! To your first lesson, if you may! However, Ms Milton, you shall remain here."

Dakota growled.

* * *

><p>Leonard, Lindsay, Sugar, Katie, Sadie, Max, Lightning, Rodney, Owen and Topher were all standing outside, a teacher was in front of them, behind the teacher was a long field, with an forest being seen in the distance as well.<p>

"Alright! You must run there, into the forest and then back! It's a race, meaning...go!"

Everyone ran with exception of Leonard, who had his spell book out. "No spells."

Leonard gasped, he then ran, his cape not helping him as he often fell over it.

The teacher face-palmed.

* * *

><p>Katie and Sadie ran together, "Katie! Duck!" Sadie shoved Katie to the ground, barely missing a gun shot which flew past them.<p>

Katie groaned. "AT LEAST HAND IN YOUR NOTICE!" Katie huffed and turned, fog had began to form, a notice could be seen, being one of the few things visible outside of the fog, however Katie and Sadie hadn't noticed it, so it was yanked down.

"Mabes we should run faster." Sadie suggested.

"Totally!" Katie hopped on Sadie's back, "Run! RUUUUN!" Katie screeched frantically. Sadie groaned and ran, she soon slowed after a short while, she panted, and leant back making Katie fall of her.

Katie turned, "Someone's there!" Katie gasped, "Sadie, maybe I should go up-"

"No!" Sadie snapped, she grabbed Katie by hand and ran even with Katie on the floor, "How do you know that they weren't the ones who launched the arrow?"

Another arrow was aimed at Sadie, it was then shot towards Sadie.

"Like, Sadie! Arrow!" Lindsay cried, only being a short distance in front of the girls. Sadie tackled Katie to the ground. However the arrow still pierced Sadie's skin.

Lindsay squeaked and rushed towards Sadie. "I meant to you! Let's take a short cut! There's a wood right next to us!"

Sadie groaned. "Bu..."

Suddenly another weapon flew above the girls and landed in front of them, it was a bomb, it exploded, Lindsay, Sadie and Katie coughed, all letting go of each-others hands.

The smoke cleared, the fog remained however. Eventually, they found each-other and managed to crawl into the forest together.

They heard a rustle behind them.

"Go! Go!"

Sadie and Katie darted off, not daring to look behind them just as an advance note was thrown in front of Lindsay, the figure who had thrown it appeared soon after Katie and Sadie had disappeared from view.

"Huh..." Lindsay whimpered, "Oh my gosh! I like, know you! I got soo lost when that creepy thingy was set off! Like, did you get lost as well?" Questioned Lindsay, acting.

"Where are Katie and Sadie?"

Lindsay blinked.

"Katherine and Sarina?"

Lindsay shook her head.

The person groaned and stormed past Lindsay, Lindsay stopped them. "If you mean Kat and Sardine they like ran to the forest, the over one all the way at the back of the field thingy...like...wow."

The person chuckled, turning away. "They should be returning then."

* * *

><p>Sadie and Katie fell upon arriving back with the teacher.<p>

"You...were the first to return? Wha-Not sport buffs like Lightning?"

Sadie groaned. "Ee-"

"I have arrived!" Leonard appeared in a literal puff of smoke.

"Wow! Right, Leonarf get her to medical." Leonard nodded and guided Sadie to where she needed to go, very slowly, not even correcting the teacher getting his name wrong.

"I have returned!" Sugar squealed, appearing out of the fog and now in front of the teacher.

"And me! Eee!" Lindsay clapped, also appearing. Katie and Sadie winked at Lindsay, who also did so.

"Sha-Lightning is here to accept ma trophy!" Lightning chuckled, but gasped. "I got beaten by a gir-"

All of the girls glared at him.

"Yay..." Lightning cheered weakly.

Sugar slid towards Lightning, grabbing his biceps. "Now 'bout yesterday hot stuff..." Sugar started, "It was -U-O-N-E night thing. One, okay sugar plum?"

Lightning gasped. "Sha-what one night thing?"

Sugar chuckled, "Keep fakin', hon."

"Max, Rodney, Owen and Topher aren't giving the boys a good run." The teacher noted.

"Mush! Mush!"

A few smacking noises were heard, before Rodney and Max came into view, Rodney fell in front of teacher, making Max scream, he hopped off Rodney dusting hands. "That was..." Rodney groaned.

"Yes, your service also made me sick." Max yawned. "Does anyone have a blanket?" Everyone stared at him. "Of evil! But anyone blanket would do. Mr Smooch is missing..."

"Alright, so we'll wait on Topher and Owen, but I have a question, why are so many people transferring? Ella, Justin, Dakota, Mik-"

"Dakota was in assembly. Didn't you like see her?" Asked Sadie.

The teacher shook her head. "Wasn't there. And, Mike?"

"He got excluded." Sugar revealed bluntly.

"How'd you know?" Asked Max, shocked. "Witchsourcery?"

Sugar nodded, "SEE! THAT WUS A WORD!"

Max gasped, "So she does not just look like a witch!"

Sugar stepped on Max's foot and knelt down to his size, squeezing his cheek extra hard. "What did you say?" She growled, tightening her grip.

"Sugar! Off of Max! Now!"

Sugar grumbled and complied.

"Hi, guys!" Owen yelled, appearing.

"Topher?" The teacher uttered, confused. Owen shook his head, "I mean how long can he take?" Owen shrugged. "I mean-"

"I am here!"

Topher did indeed appear. "Alright good! Now onto our next-" They groaned. "Oh, shush!

"Hii-i!"

The teacher turned, hearing a voice behind her. "Hi, Dakota!" Dakota waved to miss. "Alright so, Dakota will lead this exercise, Alright, so you guys have to go around school and find a treasure hunt OR spend all the time doing Physical Ed? Which do you wanna do?"

Dakota wondered. "Treasure hunt!" She then admitted after a run.

"That it is."

* * *

><p>Mal was already on the premises, he walking to the others, still on the field. He whistled.<p>

Teachers were strewn behind Mal, brutally beaten up. Mal whistled a tune as he walked on.

Brick gasped, "I was just going to inform them Mal was excluded!"

"Hey, look!" Sadie whispered to Katie, nudging her. "It's Mal!" She blurted out.

The teacher raised an eye-brow. "Who?" The teacher turned and waved, "Hi, Mike!"

"My name..." Started Mal, only to be tapped from the back by Brick. Mal turned. "Teacher Brick. Hi. He knows my name." Mal said aloud to the others, who all silently gasped.

The teacher looked many, many, confused. "I thought Mike was excluded?"

Brick nodded. "Yes. He sneaked on the premises."

The teacher sighed. "Mike, why?"

Brick yawned, "Sir, Mike, Sir. Please come with me."

Mal snarled, as he turned. "How long?" He squinted, striding towards Brick.

"Not long..." Brick cowered, whimpering.

Mal grinned, "Let's go!" He spoke in Mike's voice and clutched Brick's hand.

He squealed in pain as they walked away. "Eee-ow!"

* * *

><p>Eventually Mal and Brick got to the classroom. "Why are you on the premises?" Brick asked. "And WHY do many keep transferring?"<p>

Mal shrugged. "I wanna and dunno." He yawned, "That it, huh?"

Brick sighed.

The door suddenly burst open.

The other teacher was there, "It's Katie! She's hurt!"

"What, but, how Beth?"

Beth panted. "According to the other students, it looked like she was pushed!"

"Where?" Asked Mal, grinning.

Beth stared at him, scared but then replied. "Green's block! Bridgette was a witness as well!"

"Soldier!" Brick started, "Sir..." Brick started, getting weird looks. "You must stay present."

* * *

><p>The Green Block was full of stairs ironically it's colour scheme was mostly blue, with the walls and stairs and floors taking the form of that colour.<p>

Everyone was at the top of the stairs, with exception of Katie, who was bleeding down the bottom. Sierra and Heather helped Katie up quickly.

"Hey, you!" Dakota pointed to the girl, who looked incredibly shocked.

"Hmm?" The girl didn't tear herself from the team.

Heather laughed, "What do you want with Bridgette?" Heather jerked her thumb at the girl wearing a sky blue hoodie. "We all call her greens favourite? Why? Because she is." Heather growled. "Every teacher here loves her, students too."

"Well not me, you got me in trouble!" Dakota hissed.

Topher was a gape, "Katie was pushed and you just don't care?!" He cried, "She could be seriously hurt!"

Dakota ignored Topher. "She's. Fine." She gritted through her teeth, before turning and staring at Topher darkly.

"Dakota are yo-"

"FINE!" She suddenly cried out.

At that moment, Beth and Brick rushed through the wooden double doors, only to be greeted with the sight of Katie barely being able to stand.

"Where's is your teacher?" Asked Brick, annoyed.

Heather spoke up, "Our teacher is Chef Hatchet. The bell rang like 10 minutes ago. According to Beth, who was our Phys Ed teacher, he might've been here so..."

Bridgette murmured in agreement.

"And where is he? Like, really?" Brick asked.

The three shrugged.

"Probably in the grey block." Heather murmured.

"I'll take Katie to medical and did you all see the event?" Brick asked.

Sadie, Leonard, Bridgette, Topher, Max, Rodney and Owen stuck up their hands.

"The rest of you back to lessons!" Brick yelled, for once.

"I saw the incident!" Heather yelled, sticking up her hand.

Brick rolled his eyes.

"No you didn't!" Bridgette yelled.

Heather groaned, "You can never shut up can you?" She stormed off, Beth trailing behind her.

"Rude language against a student, I could give a detention!" Beth yelled.

"Alright, you report to Mr Wilkins office." Brick walked off.

"Sir," Bridgette was the one who spoke, "Where are you going?"

Brick turned to Bridgette. "Ma'am," Brick saluted her, "Do not worry about me! Just lead your comrades to safety! Do it, general. Don't be Mal!"

The Class Black classmates gasped, realizing he knew.

With that, Brick continued in the direction he did.

"Uh...what?" Bridgette uttered, turning to the others who shrugged.

He returned, grabbing Katie in his arm, bridal style before walking in the same direction.

* * *

><p>Eventually, Katie had been checked over, and was told to reside here and be transferred home soon temporarily. Brick was still with her.<p>

"Okay, describe the event for me?" Brick was holding a pad and paper as Katie lie on the bed, another bed was beside the bed Katie was on, boxes were everywhere around the bed, junk was all over the floor, it took Brick sometime to settle onto the other bed as he stumbled while trying to get to it.

"Well...I was walking...and I was pushed, I turned and," Katie groaned, "It seemed that the person slipped into the crowd..."

Brick scribbled this down. "Any other things? Also, your parents have been called and shall be arriving at 11:00am or sometime around that time."

Katie thought for a moment, and nodded. "One thing...I think I know the motive."

Brick looked confused, "And what could that be?"

Katie opened her mouth. "Because...I am so sweet?"

Brick chuckled. "Funny, if you don't have anything else to say, I'll be leaving you alone and be checking on the others."

Katie nodded, Brick then walked out of the room completely, he shut the door behind himself, before walking out of the medical centre completely, as it had two rooms.

"Uh..." Brick was shocked, he saw Sadie, Leonard, Topher, Max, Rodney and Owen. "Aren't you guys meant to be with Mr Wilkings?"

Sadie sniffed. "Like I kinda like burst out sobbing, and he wasn't in, his assistant was, and he like screamed at us, so mean!" Sadie had tears rolling down her eyes. "Like, we still did all the writing thingy stuff and said what we like knew...like, yeah, that was like, actually it, like, right?"

The others nodded.

Brick looked confused, "Um...well...get back to class. What lesson are you in and with who? Still Ch-Hatchet?"

They nodded.

"Well, try 2CK." Brick yawned, "Red. He might be there. Slim chance, he's certainly not in the room where the lesson usually is, rather weird."

Brick walked off, "Lucky, I do not have a lesson now."

Sadie, Leonard, Topher, Max, Rodney and Owen all glanced at the door that Brick had exited out of. "Katie's in there." Sadie stated, slowly walking to it.

"Gosh, I hope she's okay." Owen commented, getting a glare from Rodney.

"Yeah, I hope she's MORE okay!" Rodney stepped in front of Owen.

Topher nodded, "Yeah, I do as well. But, we should really get to lesson!"

"Hmph, that oddly annoying boy is right." Max yawned. "My assistant is awaiting me!"

The others rolled their eyes.

Leonard also nodded, "I also shall be retreating. As a fair maiden awaits me."

They then walked off.

Once they were out of sight, and no teachers were in sight, Rodney, Owen and Sadie rushed in, "Huh, looks like matron isn't here." Sadie grinned. She then gestured Rodney and Owen to follow her into the room where Katie was, which what they did.

"Sadie!" Katie cheered. "Aren't you like meant to be in lessons?"

Sadie nodded. "Yeah bu-"

"Go to lessons!" She cried out, "All of you!" She stared at Rodney and Owen.

Owen walked out, Rodney blew a kiss to Katie and then walked out, Katie shuddered and disregarded this quickly.

"Sadie. You as well!" Katie told her.

Sadie frowned. "But, what'll happen to you?"

Katie sniffed, "I'll be going home. Probably transferred and someone else will be the assassin this time."

Sadie gasped, "What if it's me?"

Katie clasped Sadies hand. "Come with me." She pleaded, "They'll probably be sending me off in about 12 minutes. My parents should be here soon."

Sadie grinned, "But like, in the meantime I cannot like stay here like, like, if someone catche-"

"Go to lesson. Say you need the toilet." Katie told her.

Sadie nodded and waved and then walked out, unknown to her, someone had been hearing the entire conversation and that someone chuckled. "Time to assassinate her. Quickly." The person whispered so Katie wouldn't hear,

The figure walked in the room, as matron was trotting down the hall. The figure held an advance note. "Hey! What's that?" Asked matron, as she got closer to the figure. "Nice and red!"

Katie gasped, she was in other section of matrons room and still heard it.

"I'll come back later." The person whispered, walking off.

* * *

><p>Brick and Beth were gathered in Class Blacks classroom. Mal was also there.<p>

"Mike, thank you for being present." Brick nodded, "Please, stay off of the premises, otherwise, you will be excluded permanently."

Mal's eyes widened and he strolled out slamming the door behind him.

Brick looked at Beth, "So, about, you know..." Brick started, gesturing for Beth to speak.

"Something seems weird about Class Black." Beth muttered. "Do you see it too, Brick?"

Brick nodded, "Indeed, I do."

"Why are so many transferring?" Beth asked.

Brick sighed. "Is it my teaching skills?"

Beth shook her head, "Don't be thilly!" Beth's spit went on Brick, due to her braces. "Ooh, th-sorry."

Brick yawned, "I need to go to the little soldiers room! I shouldn't be long!" Brick then walked out of the room, only to see the figure in front of him, walking, muttering loudly.

"This assassination thing is annoying. So, Ella was killed by Justin, I should've struck first! With Katie, I am not making that mistake! She'll die and I'll escape!" He chuckled, the figure held up it's advance note. "When I hand this to her, I can start. Hopefully, she'll see it!"

Brick gasped and had wet himself, he slowly walked back in, whimpering. He slammed the door behind him.

The figure jumped up slightly and turned, "Someone heard me." It snarled, "Who is it?" The figure shrugged. "Why should I care...everyone was going to now anyway. And would they believe that person? Yeah...no."

* * *

><p>Sadie sat in the class room and yawned, "History is so not boring." She muttered taking down notes, not being sarcastic. "And," Sadie yawned, "I'll have too miss it..."<p>

Sadie glued her eyes to the clock. She quickly stuck her hand up, and started wriggling in her seat. "I need the toilet!" Sadie mouthed.

The teacher nodded, and Sadie got up and ran out, "Jelly legs!" She grumbled, as she shut the door behind her. "Now to find her."

Inside the classroom, another pupil stuck their hand up. "Shall I get the books?" The figure asked.

"Sure. Thanks, go 8JA."

The figure walked out slowly, and eventually when he/she was out, the figure grinned. The figure ran quickly towards Medical, "This is the quickest way. So...one-upping time!"

The figure stood at the door of the Medical room, waving at anyone who passed, Sadie was heard squealing, so the figure grinned.

"Oh, hi!" Sadie waved to the figure, "When did yo-EE!" The figure pulled Sadie's hair but dropped her upon hearing footsteps, Sadie grabbed the figures foot, making the figure cry out. "Oooh. IT WAS YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS TRYI-!"

"Hey! Sadie! You are coming with me!" Yelled the teacher, she turned to the figure. "You may continue on."

"Bu-" Started Sadie, her eyes filling with tears as the figure walked in.

"No buts!"

The figure walked to where Katie was, tip-toeing past the matron who had his back to him, he then began to crawl under Katie's bed.

Katie groaned, she sat up. She looked around. "Sadie? Is that you?"

"Katie! Your parents are here!"

Katie and her face instantly broke out into a smile, they rushed in. "Mom! Dad!" Katie hugged them.

"Katie! What happened?" Asked her mother.

Katie sighed, "I was pushed down the stairs!"

They gasped. "Horrid! Let's get you out of here!"

Soon, they were out of the school, with the father opening the boot. The mother and Katie were seated in the car, the figure slowly sneaked up to the father and showed his knife, making the father faint.

The figure sneaked into the boot, with a rattling noise being heard, he quickly shut the boot himself, a few moments after the father awoke.

"What?" The father rubbed his head and shrugged it off, warily walking to the seat adjacent to the drivers seat.

Soon, they were driving off with the figure in their boot.

* * *

><p>Sadie sighed, she was currently back in the classroom being scolded, she then looked at the time and gasped. "No! I am too late!" She shrieked. "Katie'll be gone by now and soon transferred..." She whimpered. "And he'll try and...kill..."<p>

"Sadie! Are you even listening?!"

Sadie shook her head.

Dakota was on her phone in the back, muttering. "Katie to be transferred soon, Iz, 1 assassin not present, thought to be following Katie to get wish." She sent the message.

"You usually are a good student, one I cannot say anything bad about, so I will let this slide. Do NOT do it again."

Sadie nodded, and burst out crying.

"This about something else...what?"

Sadie sniffed, "K-Ka..."

"She's missing Katie!" Sugar covered up, "That's it! Darn lil baby!" Sugar scolded, giving a menacing glare to Sadie. "Interruptin ma learning." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Izzy was in school, she knocked on the Medical's rooms door, "Where is Katie?"<p>

The matron turned. "That is private."

Izzy growled, and walked out. "Fine." She walked out of the school and got into her car, "If she isn't here, she must be at home." Izzy started to drive off, "Which isn't allowed, unless she is transferred beforehand, so far ANY assassin could go to her house, such as one has, and blow the secret, I can't have that! Plus, I need to talk to her about something else."

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Katie's mother said, turning off the ignition, but not after stepping out of the car. She then helped Katie out of the car.<p>

Katie's father got out of the car and walked towards the door, he held a key in his hand.

In the boot, the figure heard a door slam, the figure was silent for a few minutes, not moving, eventually, he opened the boot and hopped out, shutting it, just as the car was unlocked.

Suddenly, Izzy's car parked up in the driveway, Izzy got out, "And what ever do you think you are doing?" Questioned Izzy, holding onto the figure, who squealed fearfully.

"Going in there and completing my attempt!" The figure hissed, gaining some confidence.

Izzy chuckled, "Now, I do not want the secret blown."

The figure chuckled, "You can't stop me, she hasn't been transferred so I can."

The figure knocked on the door, with Izzy following hot on its trail.

Katie answered it, "You two?!" Katie shrieked, the figure rushed in, forcing Izzy to follow, Katie fell over and the figure shut the door.

The figure helped Katie up as Izzy dusted herself and got up.

Katie's mother walked in, "Intruders! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Katie's mother cried, "HONEY! GET THE PHONE!"

Katie chuckled, "No, I know them." She answered.

Katie's mother yelled, "FALSE ALARM!"

Izzy grabbed the figure, "I'll let you do it. However, if you get caught, YOU are going down." Izzy whispered.

The figure gulped.

"Wanna go to my room?" Katie asked.

Izzy shook her head, she pushed the figure forward. "I am sure he wants to."

The parents grinned, "Okay!" Izzy was suddenly grabbed by Katie's mother, "I finally have someone to talk to."

Izzy's smile was wiped off of her face. "What?" She glanced at Katie.

Katie and the figure rushed upstairs, Katie's room had pink everywhere, different shades, but everything was pink. Katie sat on her bed, "Why'd you come back? To...you know?"

The figure shook its head. "No!" It insisted. "Why would you think that?"

Katie scowled at the figure, "Hmm..." Katie squinted, she then turned around, not facing the figure, "Oh, I don't know, you followed me here, didn't you?"

The figure chuckled. "But it'd be too risky."

Katie yawned, "I doubt that'd stop you." Katie then showed her advance note, "I still have my own one."

The figure stepped back. "B-but, you couldn't do anything to me, could you?"

Katie chuckled, "I could! I just wouldn't get a wish!"

The figure slowly was moving towards the door, "Y-you wouldn't."

Katie chuckled, ripping up her advance note. "Exactly. And you, shouldn't."

The figure growled, "I am not. I am going down-stairs to get water." The figure exited the room, and was heard going down the stairs.

Katie sighed, "I am so scared! Like, how can I believe him?! And like," Katie smirked, "I know! I just have to get my parents to see what he's doing and then he'd blow his cover!"

Katie's door creaked opened.

Izzy strolled in, "So, Amy has been captured," Izzy told Katie, who gasped. "And according to her you know that if you survive this, you'd die anyway! Well, that isn't the case any more! I have talked to the organizer of this and they agreed, that if you survive, you won't be killed."

Katie looked at Izzy. "How do I know you aren't lying."

Izzy grinned and shook her head, "You don't." She then walked out, the figure entered quickly, confused.

"I am just gonna ignore that conversation." It stated.

"I am gonna go down-" The figure blocked Katie's exit, "Stairs..."

The figure smirked. "No, you aren't."

Katie whimpered.

The figure dug into its pocket, "Ugh! Where is it?"

Katie ran to the figure and kicked it.

"Ow!" The figure cried out, Katie shoved her/him aside and ran out, not daring to look back as she ran down the stairs.

Katie walked casually to her parents, "Izzy must be heading out. As well as-"

The figure was scrambling to get the stairs, eventually he did. "Him." Katie concluded.

"Oh, well! Nice meeting you!" Katie's mother and father waved.

"Huh?" The figure honked.

Izzy stretched and yawned, "Yeah, it is time for me to go. Bye!" Izzy opened the front door once she was in the kitchen and walked towards her car after shutting it.

"Aren't you going?" Asked Katie's father.

The figure shook his head. "No, not just yet!"

Katie gave a look to her parents.

"Please leave." Her mother requested, politely.

"With all due respect-" Started the figure.

"Please. Leave." The father repeated.

"Again, sir, with all du-"

Katie opened her mouth, "You know I might as well spill, basically this person is trying to-" The figure rushed out quickly leaving the household. "There, the pest, is gone!" Katie clapped her hands. "So, are you transferring me?"

Her parents shook there heads.

"What?! Please do! I was pushed down the stairs!"

Her parents sighed. "Katie, this is the best education for you. Gifted and talented, you, who'd have thought it? If it happens again..." Katie's mother nudged her father.

"We will transfer you."

* * *

><p>The figure walked in school. "Detention! You!" Yelled a teacher, "Topher!"<p>

Topher sighed, "After today, I should hold up on the whole trying to kill thing." Topher said a loud, the teacher stared at him. "It was a joke! A good one, right? So I can get out of-"

"No, you cannot get out of detention, come with me, young man!"

Topher sighed.

* * *

><p>Later, once Topher was let out of detention, he had gathered everyone into his room.<p>

"Ugh! Why are we here?" Asked Sadie, "You hurt me!"

"Like, I need my beauty sleep!" Dakota cried, and yawned.

"Me too!" Sugar yelled.

"Yes! Keep boasting about your grotesqueness!" Max yawned.

Leonard laughed. "Never say that, my fair elf."

"ELF?!"

"What did he say?" Sugar scratched her head, not getting what Max said.

Dakota shrugged.

"I think he called you guys pretty!" Lindsay guessed.

Dakota and Sugar squealed.

"Okay! Look! I'd suggest not going to Katie's if you want to kill her, otherwise she'd rat whoever was trying to do so and then they'd be put in jail for attempted murder!" Topher admitted.

"Well! I would NEVER murder my beloved!" Rodney told Topher.

"How do we you are telling the truth?" Asked Owen, everyone stared at him. "What? I just want to know."

"Because..." Topher clapped his hands.

Izzy walked in, "He is telling the truth."

"How did you get here without being caught?" Asked Owen.

Izzy cackled, as footsteps were heard. "I didn't!"

* * *

><p>Everyone was present in class the next day, with exception of Katie.<p>

"Do you guys have anything you'd like to tell me?" Asked Brick, frowning. "At all?" His voice was getting louder, "HMMM?"

The students shook their heads.

Brick hissed, "Sure."

"He isn't like this usually, is he?" Asked Sadie.

"Never paid attention to him." Dakota was on her phone, sending texts.

"Me either." Max admitted.

"So, really, no one paid attention to him?" Sadie asked.

"Pretty much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the longest chapter yet! No assassination, sorry! But next time there WILL be one! Well, it could be an attempted assassination and not a proper one because the person could fail, but whatever!<strong>

**What did you think of this chapter? Good? Bad? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me!**

**Please read and review, tell me if you want more and what you want to happen!**

**Did you like the reveal that Brick was the teacher? I felt as I was adding more teachers in, he needed a name, so I looked at his previous behaviour and who it could've fit, and Brick came to mind, really.**


	5. Episode 5

**Riddle Story of the Dumb**

**Cast: **Leonard, Lindsay, Dakota, Sadie, Katie, Lightning, Max, Mike, Rodney, Sugar, Owen and Topher.

* * *

><p>Katie walked back into the school, and gulped. She turned, just in time to see her parents turn and drive away in there red car. Katie clutched her stomach and walked in, hands shaking.<p>

The bell boomed and students had no regard for and were pushing and shoving, Katie just was able to walk past the green blocks medical and 2 corridors until she finally found her block.

Katie walked in, eventually discovering her home room, she waved and sat down where she did on the first day, with no one next to her as a difference. Brick strolled over to Katie, glaring at her.

"WHY DO YOU HAPPEN TO BE LATE?!" Brick yelled at Katie, Katie's eyes widened. "SOLDIER THAT IS NOT AN ANSWER." Brick lowered his volume, "I am afraid you'll have to stay behind." Brick sighed.

Katie gasped, "Wha-"

"Do NOT talk back!" Brick hissed. Brick sighed, "Sorry students, you may notice my change in behaviour. I have received some news and light has been shed and I now know a _disgusting_ secret and all who partake in it."

Lindsay yawned, she had her back turned. "Hmph, so what was that again?" Her and Dakota were chatting to each-other, Dakota stopped. "Hmm? Why you stopping, Dot Coder?"

"Lindsay, you are so dumb." Dakota spat, Lindsay looked hurt and turned away, she then saw Brick staring at her and waved in reply. Dakota face-palmed, "Idiot alert." She joked, nudging Sugar.

"Ew why y'u touching me?"

"Lindsay," Brick started, "You'll be staying behind for obsessive chatter. Okay?" Brick said slowly, "Did you get that? Ma'am?" Brick repeated, Lindsay glared at him and nodded.

"I am certainly NOT an idiot!" Lindsay told Brick, she stood up, "So, WHY does everyone think I am?!" She turned to everyone, "Like, come on, then! Answer me!" Lindsay looked at everyone.

Sadie stood up. "Lindsay is like so not like dumb!" Sadie revealed, no one reacted, but then most laughed. "Like, she actually isn't the thing is Lindsay does it for a reason!"

Everyone stopped.

"What reason?" Asked Mal, eyeing Lindsay, and grinning at her sadistically, Lindsay whimpered in fear but stuck her tongue at Mal despite this. Brick clapped his hands.

"Sit down. Please." Brick demanded, politely.

"What's tha reason?" Asked Sugar.

Lindsay looked blank. "Yeah, sir? What is the reason? Lindsay looked at Brick, Brick motioned for her to sit down, she eventually did. Sniggers were heard in the background.

"Hmph." Lindsay pouted.

"Class dismissed." Brick announced, "Katie you may also leave. Apologizes, ma'am." Brick sighed, "A dishonourable discharge could be on the way."

* * *

><p>Katie looked around, she had just escaped from the classroom. Seemingly, everyone had disappeared, her next lesson was next door. She walked in.<p>

"Hello, Katie!" The teacher said. "Where do the rest of your classmates happen to be?"

Katie shrugged. "Maybe the girls and boys are having problems?" Katie answered weakly.

The teacher shrugged. "I hope." Katie took her seat, "Right, so-" Other people shuffled in around Katie's age.

"Omg!" One cried, "You are from Class Black! Are you like a famous superstar?"

Katie sighed. "You ask that every time." She pointed out.

The teacher clapped his hands. "Sit down! Come on!"

* * *

><p>"We like totes refuse!" Sadie yelled.<p>

All assassins were in some sort of considered closet, all stuffed in. Izzy blocking the exit.

"Yeah!" Topher yelled, agreeing with her.

Izzy chuckled, a grin on her face, "You were the most recent attempt." She reminded him, "Remember?" She cocked her head towards the side.

Topher laughed in reply, Izzy frowned, "And?" Topher laughed, "I just quit! Okay?!"

Izzy turned to Sugar. She scanned her over. "You, Ms. Honey, yous want to quit, yeah?" Izzy energetically hopped up and down, her hands clapping themselves.

Sugar shook her head, clearly showing hesitance. Topher smirked as Sugar crossed her arms and stared Izzy in the eye. "No."

Izzy blinked, clearly shocked. "So, you all text me to come here for THAT reason? Oh, yeah? Well, I do not allow it! Goodbye!" Izzy moved her hand towards the doorknob, she cried out in pain when Sugar pulled her back by the hair.

"You listen here," Sugar snarled into Izzy's ear, Izzy kicked Sugar and broke free. She hissed and turned to Sugar. "Mmhmm. Scared of lil me? Ugh." Sugar rolled her eyes.

Izzy smirked, "Do you guys not even want a wish? I can take that away, clearly you guys do not want one, correction isn't required, correct?"

They all, extremely hesitantly nodded.

"Fine." Izzy purred, "Wish," She snapped her fingers.

"Wa-o-it!" Sugar cried, among others as well.

Izzy cackled and walked out, "Bye!"

* * *

><p>Katie looked around, finally seeing Sugar, Lindsay, Leonard and Max all walk in. Katie was doing her work, chatting was in the classroom.<p>

Max looked around, the teacher turned, Max frowned.

"You guys," The teacher turned to them, "Why're you late, hmm?"

They all glanced at each-other. Lindsay stepped forward, the teacher groaned when Lindsay opened her mouth. "Like, I couldn't find my, like," Lindsay twirled her hair, "Like, like, way, like miss, you like, like, do like, understand, like, right?"

Max laughed, and snorted. "Assistant is SO dumb! She'll mess this up!" Max said aloud.

Lindsay turned, "Mess...what...up?" Lindsay scratched her head, "Isn't that what happened?"

The four groaned.

"Max! Detention! The rest of you sit down."

Max hissed, "Why just me?" He was biting his tongue, "I am plotting..." He muttered, grinning.

The teacher stared at Max. "Well, due to the fact that you seemed to know she was gonna lie."

Max chuckled, "I have HAD it with your shenanigans!" Max quickly got out a match and swiftly lit it. His eyes grew wide, he grinned and chuckled, and then turned to the students, all leant against the back wall. Lindsay, Leonard and Sugar, along with the teacher were leant against the front door.

He tripped, and dropped the match. Everyone screamed upon seeing the fire spread quickly and rushed, including Max.

Lindsay was shoved out of the way, "Move! The smart ones should get out first!" Lindsay gasped upon hearing this, but then chuckled darkly on impact. Lindsay then tripped, "Ow!" She cried out, "Ow! Someone help!" Lindsay had tears visible in her eyes.

Many ran past her, Lindsay kicked someone who tried to help, hard. "Omg! Totes, soz!"

Katie turned and rushed back to Lindsay, who smirked.

Rodney turned and gasped, "Katie! What are y-OW!" Katie ignored Rodney and dashed to Lindsay, quickly grabbing her hand. Lindsay squeezed it, and grinned.

Katie gasped.

* * *

><p>Class Black all saw Brick, standing tall. All rushed to him. The fire bell rang.<p>

Brick held his register in his hand, "Dakota!" He called out.

Dakota stuck her hand up and waved it. "Here, sir!"

Brick then looked down, "Katie?"

No reply.

Everyone looked around.

"Leonard?"

"Yes, sir!" Leonard yelled.

"Lindsay?"

No reply.

Lightning laughed. "It is Sha-obvious we're only missing two!"

* * *

><p>"Lindsay..." Katie eyed Lindsay as she flashed her notice. She began running, she looked behind her and yelled, "WHY?"<p>

Lindsay didn't speak, she whimpered.

Katie screamed, "The fire!" She squealed, upon seeing it in front, she turned back to Lindsay and ran at her.

Lindsay snapped out of her momentary daze. She quickly two nun-chucks and swung them around, making it unable for Katie to pass. Lindsay giggled, "I've seen what Justin did to make his work and I've seen why Mal has failed. I know what you do."

Katie ignored Lindsay and attempted to dive past the nun-chucks, one hit her in the jaw, Katie fell towards the floor, Katie groaned and weakly propped herself up, Lindsay strode to Katie, and hesitantly, "Eee..." She kicked Katie in the stomach.

"OW!" Katie cried out, falling down to the ground, she groaned.

Lindsay strode away from Katie, Katie sighed. "How-How..." Katie coughed blood, "Did you e-ven do all of this stuff?"

Lindsay chuckled darkly, and then growled. "I told you..." She muttered. "I'M NOT DUMB!" It echoed off of the walls, Katie shuddered.

"So, the sweet girl...is an act?"

Lindsay laughed at this, "Oh! I can be sweet! Totes, you know? But...I do have a lotta knowledge, and like, ugh! Hate it when people don't realize that! Hmph, no one seems to pay any attention when I do something smart, or never used to do, so I gave up trying, you know? They just love...that stupid stereotype. By all means, they were extremely dumb, as I was thought to be, but it was like! UGH! Some of the fakers thought I was dumb! Like, me, can you believe that?" Lindsay squeaked.

Katie groaned, "So...ugh. How did you get so tech-savy?"

Lindsay grinned, "Oh! I didn't! I was given it by my supporters, mostly being my family, cool, right?!" She flipped her hair and yawned while doing so, Lindsay strode to the fire, grabbed the nearest extinguisher, and had the foam cover the fire. Lindsay squealed and dropped the extinguisher, she coughed, plugging her nose.

Lindsay grabbed a weapon and threw it at Katie, as it was a tazer she was tazer. "Argh!" Katie screamed, she scooted away from it, beginning to sob. Lindsay knelt down.

"Are you okay?" Lindsay asked with concern in her voice.

Katie smacked Lindsay in the face and Lindsay sobbed longingly, "Ow-ie!" She hissed and stood up, and then blinked. "Wha-how did she...?" Lindsay pouted, "Hmph! A treasure hunt, I suppose."

_Lindsay then saw glasses of window broken, she looked down towards the ground. She squinted, and hesitantly hopped out, screaming and sobbing loudly on the way down._

_She was caught quickly, she was let down, and looked around, seeing everyone crowd around her and Katie._

_Brick was the first to speak, "What happened, girls?"_

_Katie looked at Brick, and just sobbed._

Katie awoke, and gasped, she looked around. "Still in school? Huh! This is the school closet! And looking through the window...like many hours have passed! Have I slept for THAT long?"

The door bust open. "Darl, took me ages to find you, quite a quiet person? It is day, so, thank you for totes making my job easier! Now..."

Lindsay giggled, darkly. She attempted to tazer Katie, but Katie shoved her hand towards herself, so Lindsay managed to taser herself, Katie then weakly kicked Lindsay, who tripped, dropping the tazer in front of her and Katie.

Katie and Lindsay all took a grab at the tazer, with Katie being one to swipe it up. Lindsay dug into her pockets as Katie scampered up and ran, with Katie on her heels.

"Wait! I need the wish! Please, like stop!" Lindsay pleaded, her running coming to a halt. Katie stopped and turned to face Lindsay. "Thank you." Lindsay told Katie.

"What is your wish?" Katie asked, curious.

Lindsay chuckled, "My wish will allow me to run a national store, helping the poor."

Katie blinked. "Is...that it? Nothing meaningful?"

Lindsay hissed, "My wish is MEANINGFUL!" She cried.

Katie frowned, and slowly nodded, before turning away.

Lindsay sighed, "What is YOUR wish?" She asked Katie, who turned back to her upon hearing so, Katie put her hand up to her chin. "Don't have one? Oh, yeah." Lindsay walked towards Katie. "Then your wish is MORE meaningless!"

Katie darted away. "I thought you were smarter than this!"

Lindsay gasped, and her eyes began to twitch. She stayed on the spot as she watched Katie run out of the ear-shot. Lindsay clenched her fists, "It isn't like I want to do this! I was told the test was just an obstacle course! Even when I looked into it..." Lindsay stopped, her eye seized twitching. "Get. A. Grip." She told herself firmly.

* * *

><p>All the other assassins stood outside the school, wind blowing on them, they all saw each-other and stood near each-other.<p>

"How could the teachers just leave them?" Asked Sadie, biting her nails.

"I wouldn't call them that." Sugar joked, earning a few chuckles.

All eyes settled on the building.

"I saw Katie and Lindsay," Topher revealed, everyone turned to him. "The reason I didn't tell you was bec-"

"Ms. Lindsay has handed in her notice." Leonard spoke up, all eyes turned to him, Topher sighed and nodded.

Everyone gasped, Max especially.

Sugar high-fived Leonard. "Yeah! Wizard-o!"

"How dare that vixen!" Max snarled, "This was MY time to be evil! MINE."

"Why the heck were we not told?!" Shrieked Sadie, eyeing Topher, "Oh, you must WANT her dead! If I remember, YOU tried to kill her!"

"What can Lindsay actually do?" Asked Dakota.

Sugar chuckled, "She 'a smarter than all y'all think! I'mma be the one goin' if there, to show anyone who has some weird messed up opinion on her!"

Sadie shrugged, "We're go there anyway, Katie is NOT gonna be assassinated just yet!"

Everyone glanced at her.

"What?"

Dakota yawned, "I'll lead. Let's charge!"

"CHARGE!" They repeated, doing so.

Brick stood behind them, his arms crossed and his expression annoyed.

* * *

><p>Lindsay's eyes fluttered open, she looked out, "It has already been a new day?!" Lindsay then stopped, "Chatting...?" Lindsay blinked.<p>

"Hi-i, Linds!"

Lindsay looked blank, as the others appeared. "Wha-huh?"

"So, what you doin'?" Asked Sadie. "Uh...don't mind Sugar..."

Sugar was being held back. "YO' PRISSY EVIL LIL-" Leonard clamped his hand over Sugar's mouth, Sugar sighed lovingly.

Lindsay grinned, "Like, I was looking for Katianna, I dropped the n-"

Sadie turned to everyone else, making Lindsay silence. "Right! Go find Katie! Look everywhere you can!"

Everyone shuffled off, not hesitant at all.

Sadie turned to Lindsay and squeezed her arm. "Don't. You. Dare. Play. Me."

Lindsay stood up, "I..am...not Sadie." Lindsay squeaked, "Ow! EEP! That aches!"

Sadie let go of Lindsay's arm, maintaining her angry expression for a few seconds, before she sustained a new and much softer one.

Lindsay started to squeeze her face, "A-A-Ac-" Sadie turned.

Upon hearing no sound for a few seconds, she turned back and saw Lindsay had gone. "Oh! Now, she is going down!"

* * *

><p>All the others were walking around, scouting places where Katie could be. "Katie!" Rodney called, he sighed and sat down, "Oh, where oh where could she? Is she alive? Will she be? That is the question, and I require an answer."<p>

Rodney looked up and gasped. "Did everyone just leave me?" Rodney jolted up, once he hard footsteps, he stood, striking a defensive pose. "Mr. McAthur?!"

Brick nodded, "Now, Rodney, why exactly are you here?"

Rodney looked down to the ground.

"Eyes on me." Brick told him gently. Rodney made eye-contact with Brick. "I just felt that leaving Lindsay and Katie in here was unjust."

Brick arched his eye-brow. "So, you came in on a Saturday?"

Rodney nodded, "Yes!" His expression changed to an angry one, "I care for my class-mates!" He barked.

Brick nodded, "Not any other reason, last night-"

Rodney stopped Brick. "Wait, you were here last night, what did you do since then?"

Brick shrugged, "I tried looking for everyone, but everyone is weirdly fast. Also, sir, if I may say, are you sure you weren't obeying your squad?"

Rodney blinked.

"On a dangerous mission, per say?" Brick hinted, coughing.

Rodney blinked. "What?"

Brick shrugged, "Never mind, do you happen to know where the others are?"

Rodney laughed. "Others? They aren't here."

Brick looked at Rodney sceptically.

* * *

><p>Katie was running outside, "The Group Block is annoying! Hmm? Where can I go, where can I go?!" Katie grinned, "My own class, of course! I know that classroom like the back of my hand, I know it has a lock, and I know how easy it is to get out and get to another place!" Katie talked to herself.<p>

Lindsay was a distance behind Katie, "Ugh!" She groaned, and threw off her heels.

As Sadie was gaining on her, one heel happened to speed towards her, Sadie whacked it away and it ended up landing all the way towards Katie, it landed on Katie's hand.

"ARGH!" Katie screamed.

Sadie and Lindsay quickened their paces. Lindsay turned her head, "There is no point running! Like, you'll run out of energy soon! Plus, everyone else is trapped in the closet! Like, one on one? Now, Katie, oh she is like totes not good with weapons, like, so, let's just disregard her."

Lindsay then ran into a tree.

Sadie laughed, "Ha!" She tripped, over a stick and face-planted into the ground. Sadie had no expression on her, but one of mild annoyance. "Stupid tree."

Lindsay looked befuddled. "That was a stick..."

* * *

><p>All assassins apart from Sadie, Lindsay and Rodney were cramped in the closet in the Group Block, where Katie had been earlier.<p>

"Mmhmm, gurls and boys, guess who was right? Me, mm-hmmm." Sugar boasted, glaring at everyone. "Now let us get outta here!" Sugar kicked the door.

Brick stood in front of them.

They all glanced at each-other and muttered as they stepped out.

"Uh, sir?! What the he-ack?!" Sugar shrieked. "Scarin' the jeebies outta me!"

Brick crossed his arms, and opened his mouth. "I-Woah, FIRE!" Brick ran out squealing and screaming.

The assassins turned, Max giggled. "The fire has starte-" Everyone ran off, it was spreading rapidly. "Hey! WITNESS MY EVIL!" Max followed them, "WITNESS IT!"

* * *

><p>Katie and Lindsay were in there Homeroom, with Sadie pounding on the door, it was locked and blocked by chairs. The windows were also closed.<p>

Katie was backed towards the door, with Lindsay strolling towards her.

"Lindsay, why are you even doing this?!" Katie cried.

Lindsay stopped. "You think I want to do this?!" She replied.

Katie chuckled, "If you didn't want to, you wouldn't!"

Lindsay laughed, "I. NEED. THE WISH!"

Katie looked at Lindsay, "That, much? Bit of a worthless one."

Lindsay snarled at Katie, "You REALLY think that was MY real wish?"

Katie nodded slowly. "Well...yeah. Why would you lie?"

Lindsay looked away, "Just, like, reasons!" Lindsay walked to Katie, "Now cut that chat." She armed herself.

"No!" Katie objected.

Lindsay and Katie engaged in hand to hand combat.

"What reasons?!" Pestered Katie.

Lindsay yawned, "None that YOU need to know of!"

"You act dumb, it is what you become!" Katie warned Lindsay, before covering her mouth.

Lindsay stopped, "Well like, at least I am not joined at the hip with someone else! At least I am independent!"

Katie gasped, "At least...I do not try to murder someone..." She muttered.

Lindsay sprayed Katie with pepper spray swiftly and shoved Katie to the floor.

Katie sighed, "Where is that tazer when you need it?"

Lindsay proceeded by kicking Katie, making Katie howl in pain.

"Sorry." Lindsay apologized, "You seemed like a nice girl, if we were in other circumstances we could've been friends. Sadly," Lindsay was cut off by the door slamming open.

Sadie had finally got the door open. She stepped in and tackled Lindsay. "You lied!" She bellowed. "YOU LIE!"

Lindsay screamed.

The others rushed in and pulled Sadie off of Lindsay, who grabbed Katie and ran out screaming.

Lindsay smirked and rushed into the Group Block.

They quickly coughed, Lindsay let go of Katie as they both fell to the floor.

"The..." Katie pointed to the fire, surrounding them, many things had fallen.

Lindsay screamed, but covered her mouth.

Neither spoke.

"I am sorry!" Lindsay yelled, trying to crawl out.

Katie tried to do the same, Lindsay unintentionally kicked Katie, and lead to some burning books knocking Katie out.

Lindsay turned and grabbed Katie, and pulled her out.

But stacks of many things, shelves mostly, were in her there way.

Lindsay climbed over them after some strife, she then looked at her hand, and then realized it was empty. She let tears emit from her eyes when she went to get Katie and go over the shelves to get out, due to her knees being hurt.

They collapsed as soon as they were out.

Izzy appeared in front of them, along with the others.

Sadie got off of the floor she was sobbing on and rushed to Katie, clutching her.

Everyone looked at Lindsay, shocked.

Lindsay sighed, "Look, Katie," They gasped, "Nothing personal. And BTW-dubs, I am totes not dumb, so," Lindsay blew a raspberry at them and then put her arms out in front of Izzy. "Take me."

"You still have about 3 minutes left." Izzy informed her. "You did your attempt at 9:36."

"How'd you know?" Asked Lindsay.

Izzy winked.

Lindsay stretched, "So, if I have like 3 minutes, I can't do...anything?" Lindsay yawned, everyone stepped back. Lindsay flipped herself onto Katie, "Cheer-leading," She said in response to the shocked looks she was getting.

Everyone rushed to restrain Lindsay.

"Get off!" Sugar cried, trying to yank Lindsay off.

"Lindsay! This a real dumb thing to do!" Topher cried, only to get whacked in the face. He then wailed, "NO! MY-AHHH!" Topher ran off.

"2 minutes." Izzy chuckled.

Lindsay got a surge of adrenaline and grabbed Katie and kicked everyone and then ran towards the woods, and eventually she knelt by a river, the others were a distance behind her.

"Since when did you get so strong?" Questioned Katie, while struggling.

Lindsay dunked Katie. "You're light!" She told Katie.

Katie kicked Lindsay in the face, Lindsay momentarily let go of Katie, and tried to swipe her leg, but failed, giving Katie enough to swim up to the surface. "HUH..." She breathed loudly.

Lindsay hopped in, squealing. "Is it usually this cold?" Katie shrugged but swam away. Lindsay slowly followed, Lindsay realized her feet could reach the ground, so she walked in water, getting to Katie a lot faster.

Lindsay grabbed Katie's waist, everyone appeared and watched the fight, out of breath due to the running they did.

"Katie!" Sadie cried, "Don't die!"

Katie ignored Sadie.

"One minute!" Announced Izzy, she yawned.

Katie dived underwater quickly, with Lindsay following, Katie swam and swam, and then went up to the surface.

Lindsay did not follow.

Katie screamed as she felt something claw her down, however she paused her screaming as it stopped. "It stopped?"

Izzy was mumbling to herself. "Hmm..."

Lindsay emerged. She pulled Katie's pig-tails.

Katie screamed, and started to sob.

Lindsay groaned, "Just..." She began to sob. She sniffed. "Whatever."

Izzy yawned.

Katie looked at Lindsay for a moment.

"Lindsay! Time to go!"

Lindsay got out of the water and hugged everyone. "Guys, I am sorry and ashamed at what I have done."

Katie nodded, but stepped away from Lindsay wary.

Lindsay hugged everyone else. "Bye, guys." Lindsay waved. "Sorry about the injuries and anything...I guess I just snapped..."

Lindsay hung her head.

Izzy grabbed Lindsay, "Naughty! What WAS your wish, anyway?"

Lindsay's lip quivered, she began to shake her head.

"Come on..." Izzy urged softly.

"She can speak in that tone?" Topher was shocked.

"Yes!" Izzy snarled at Topher, "I am not heartless!"

Lindsay sniffed, "My wish was..."

"Yes?"

Lindsay whispered it to Izzy.

Izzy's eyes widened. "Woah. Okay, her wish is to- one get a 2 more wishes and then she wished for a big fat shopping mall, which only SHE can shop it and it must be up to date, but her second wish concerned the building she burnt down. She wanted to donate it too all the lives she had caused to go."

Everyone gasped.

Lindsay glared at Izzy, "Hey, you twisted it around! It wasn't me!"

Izzy thought. "Oh!" She realized. "She was blamed and it wasn't her and she just got so...you know...and yeah. That is it, really..."

Lindsay frowned, "So, it's my time to go? Are you like sure I have to?"

Izzy nodded, "Of course. I mean do you guys want Justin back?"

Topher, Max, Leonard, Mike and Lightning were over-powered by the girls (and Owen's) opinion.

"Ugh!" Topher shuddered, "Justin is so no..."

The girls glared at him.

"Justin's so..." The girls all swooned.

Izzy shook her head, "Ugh." She was disgusted, "Whatever. Justin isn't even that good looking!"

"Like, say what?" Katie was in shock.

Lindsay shrugged. "He HAS kinda lost his appeal."

All the other girls nodded in agreement.

"I'd like to announce, I'll be a teacher at the school!" Izzy cackled.

"What?" Topher groaned. "No!"

"I know!" Dakota crossed her arms and frowned.

Leonard sighed. "How...saddening..."

"M-hmm, wizard."

Max hissed, "Evilness is annoying me...GREATLY."

Izzy rolled her eyes. Izzy then threw a smoke bomb and her and Lindsay had disappeared. Within a blink, they had reappeared.

Lindsay waved to them, "Hey, again!"

Izzy chuckled and grabbed Katie, "You've sustained some injuries." Izzy then grabbed Sadie, "So have you."

Sadie looked confused, "Oh, no, I'm fine."

Izzy chuckled, she let go of Sadie's hand. "I was trying to be nice but-" Izzy threw down another smoke bomb and this time her and Lindsay had disappeared.

Everyone was silent for a few seconds.

They did not return.

* * *

><p>Everyone sat in class the next day, it looked identical to there homeroom.<p>

"Alright, so everyone! As we've been put here in this new different school while our block is being rebuilt, we must act nicely, okay! You are lucky that the school have been making contributions so it looks similar to the old school!"

"It looks exactly the same." Dakota noted.

"Yeah, it is kinda weird..." Brick chuckled, "Never mind! Today we have new students!"

Everyone gasped.

"Really?" Asked Sadie.

"No." Brick glumly revealed. "Also, as you can see Lindsay has transferred and will not be joining us again." Brick shook his head. "And Katie is absent, Sadie, do you happen to know anything, does anyone?"

Sadie blinked. "Oh!" She gasped, "Katie was pretty traumatized by the fire, so she is at home, she'll be going to a doctor to check injuries." Sadie lied.

Brick yawned, "Okay! It looks as if we DO have a new person joining us today. Come in!" Brick motioned for the person at the door to come in.

Izzy stepped in, her hair tied up into a pony-tail, she wore thickly framed red glasses. She also donned a green top and a sea-weed skirt, with red trainers.

Brick grinned, "This is Miss...uh, Miss, do you mind informing me of your name?"

Izzy smiled at Brick, "Miss Fuego."

Brick gestured to her. "Miss Fuego will be in most of your classes, being there to help you, isn't that great?"

"Yes, sir." They all replied.

"Miss Fuego, do you mind, um, just getting a few books for AJ8?"

Izzy nodded, waved to the class and walked out.

Brick sat on the front of his desk and sighed, staring at his class. "Class, where did you happen to be the other day?"

"We were all studyin'!" Sugar blurted out. "Oh, we're boo-hooing we just couldn't stay 'er'!"

Everyone else face-palmed.

Brick chuckled. "Is that so, comrade?"

Sugar nodded.

The class shook their heads rapidly.

"Rodney happened to be at the scene, I saw him and all of you."

Sugar snapped her fingers and winked, "Ain't that a funny joke, eh?"

Brick nodded, "Yes. Yes, indeed."

Brick watched as relief swept through people's faces. "I know and I'll confront them." Brick muttered, "But teaching comes first, education is important."

Brick stood up, "Everyone stand up!"

Everyone obeyed and stood up.

"What is he making us do?" Dakota whispered.

Sugar shrugged, "Dunno." Sugar turned to Leonard, "Can YOU predict it?"

Leonard nodded, "He'll make us do..."

"We need to promise to all stick together and not transfer and NOT be deterred by others, yeah?"

"Sha-what?" Lightning chuckled.

"That." Concluded Leonard, making Sugar squeal.

Everyone was silent.

Brick faked confusion. "Are you guys asleep? Hmph. We'll try it tomorrow."

Sugar shook her head. "He knows." She mouthed. "Mama didn't raise no sucker."

Izzy returned with books and placed it on Brick's desk.

The bell rang.

"You all may exit." Brick told them.

* * *

><p>Once they were outside, everyone was walking to there lesson. "He knows." Sugar told them quickly.<p>

"He knows?" Dakota repeated.

Topher shook his head. "No! We would know!"

Sugar chuckled, "Would ya'll? Really?"

* * *

><p>Katie sat at home, resting up. Katie's mother walked in, quickly.<p>

"Katie, dearie! Why did they tell us to pick you up, you looked perfectly fine."

Katie shrugged. "I had injuries and I am being targeted by assassins!" She revealed.

Her mother gasped, Katie's dad walked in.

"Did you find out? About why she came home?" He asked.

"Do..you...have any proof?" Asked her mother.

Katie nodded, "That guy! Topher, he was an assassin! I was gonna reveal this to you but he left so..."

They were in deep thought.

"Maybe that school is a bad influence on you. We'll transfer you as soon as possible."

Katie cheered, "Yes!"

"In fact..." Katie's mother whipped out her phone, "Oh hi, this Katie's mother, Katie in Class Black, please may I speak to her teacher?"

Katie spoke up and whispered, "Mr McArthur."

"A Mr McArthur." Katie's mother told the person.

* * *

><p>Brick's phone buzzed.<p>

He grabbed it out of his pockets, he answered it. "Oh hi!" Brick's face dropped, "W-were sorry to info-" Brick stopped and gulped, "I'll be passing the phone to Ms. Fuego."

Izzy grabbed the phone, "Hmm?" She exited the classroom, shutting the door behind her. "Oh..." Izzy slowly crushed the phone in her hand, "I'll need to verify it with you. Huh? Oh, why you ask? This is a _special_ case."

* * *

><p>Eventually Izzy arrived and escorted herself in, by kicking it down. Izzy dusted her hands, "How, easy..."<p>

Katie and her parents appeared, all striking defensive poses.

"You?!" They shrieked.

Izzy glowered, "Yes. Me." She gritted through her teeth. "So, you know, then?"

Katie's parents gasped, but warily nodded.

"What is she wearing?" Katie muttered, confused.

"Right, now, you say you want to transfer?" Izzy started, Katie was slowly creeping out of the room. "Right, why?"

"Well, the obvious." Katie's father spoke up.

Izzy cackled, "You will not transfer her." She told them firmly.

"We will." They both said. "There's nothing against doing so."

Izzy chuckled, "That may be so..." Izzy grabbed the two parents quickly, "But, the target isn't going anywhere." Izzy spat.

"Why?!"

Izzy held up a finger, "One, they'll have to find a second target. 2. They'd need to find another person and transfer them there. 3. They do NOT need the extra-work. Trust me."

Katie parents looked annoyed. "And what will YOU do?"

Izzy cackled and pounced on them. "I dunno." She revealed.

"Wait! We'll call the police on you! KATIE! DO IT!" Her mother yelled.

Izzy rolled her eyes, and got off the parents and zoomed off to find Katie. "KATIE..." Izzy yelled, "KATIE! KATIE!" She repeating, screeching it more and more. Izzy crossed her arms. "Hmm..."

* * *

><p>Brick looked confused as he spoke to the class, "So, the theory of soli-" Brick coughed, "Excuse me." Brick walked out, and then looked around. "Wherever could she be?"<p>

Sierra walked down the hall, "Are you looking for Ms Fuego?"

Brick nodded, "Wait, how do you know who she is?"

Sierra face-palmed. "I know everyone! Anyway, she ran out of the school, stating she needed a bit of a break on her first day."

Brick laughed, "That is a rather weird statement."

* * *

><p>Izzy had Katie in her hands and strolled towards the exit of Katie's house. Katie bit Izzy's hand, "Sorry!" She apologized, "But, let go!" She begged. "Come on!"<p>

Katie's parents were blocking Izzy's way.

"No." Izzy told Katie.

"What's gonna stop us from following you to the school? Or telling the authorities?"

Izzy chuckled. "If you do. She dies anyway. Simple. Loose-loose, much?"

Katie's parents gasped, "How do we know you aren't bluffing?"

Izzy looked annoyed, "Do I look like I would bluff? Hmm?"

Katie spoke up, "Wait, I am at school most of the time, and you aren't. So..."

Izzy grinned at this. "I am a support teacher in many of your lessons!"

Katie gasped.

"Now..." Izzy started, "Do you really want to transfer Katie?" Izzy had a dark tone to her voice.

Katie's parents nodded.

Izzy dropped Katie and swiftly got out a sword.

It edged closer to Katie, who didn't try to get up because if she had there was a bigger chance of the sword piercing her skin.

"Wait!"

Izzy put the sword away, "I knew you'd see it my way." She clutched Katie and threw a smoke bomb.

They disappeared.

Katie's parents sobbed.

* * *

><p>The following day, Lindsay sat at her new school, deleting her old contacts off of her phone, with exception of her parents and her sister Paula, the rest were mostly ones from the assassin academy.<p>

"Lindsay!" Yelled her new teacher, "Phone! Now! You'll have it back when you get your parents to receive it with you! Just because you are new does not mean I am going easy! Detention, lunch time, if you do not turn up the matter will escalate!"

Lindsay handed her phone in, she grinned. "This is how it should be..." She muttered, sighing happily.

* * *

><p><em>My attempt was so bad,<em>

_I am like so sorry, like so, please forgive._

_I need not to know of how bad I was,_

_I just...apologize, oh please, forgive, if you may._

_I didn't, I wasn't, right at the time._

_Ob-vious-ly._

_I just wanna get some forgiveness!_

_Know everything's so cool!  
><em>

_Don't you?_

_Well, actually, I do want to._

_I just want some forgiveness._

_I just beg for it..._

_And I await to see it..._

_I just wanna get some forgiveness!_

_Know everything's so cool!_

_Don't you?_

_Don't you?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, that ends Lindsay's assassination attempt! Now, this wasn't action-like as the previous chapters, but it was more story orientated, like Chapter 3.<strong>

**Read and review, if you want.**


	6. Episode 6

**Riddle Story of the Dumb**

**Cast: **Leonard, Dakota, Sadie, Katie, Lightning, Max, Mike, Rodney, Sugar, Owen and Topher.

* * *

><p>Lightning tossed and turned, while trying to sleep. He then jolted up, clawing his eyes open. "Sha-damn! What's with this?"<p>

Mal's eyes opened, his hands were under the covers tightly gripping a metal bar. "Can you shut it?" Mal swiftly unveiled his metal bar.

Lightning was oblivious. "Hmm? No!" He cried out. Mal raised it higher and began to walk to him. "Sha-stay, sha-away!" Lightning demanded. Mal brought it over Lightning.

"Ah!" Lightning groaned and squealed after being hiy, "At least I can with-stand this pain! Lightnin' strong! Thank you. Mike!" Mal eyes twitched, he threw his metal bar at Lightning's head, Lightning ducked.

"Get out! Before I do something I do not regret! Go annoy someone else!"

* * *

><p>Brick was in Homeroom, "I have finally finished the marking." He giggled. "Now I can confront my ex-comrades." Brick sighed, and then walked out.<p>

He then looked around.

No one was around. "SIR! SIR!" Lightning honked, rushing towards Brick.

Brick waved as Lightning stopped in front of him. "Yes, Lightning?"

"So, Sha-sir, wanna know my past? Mike said go 'annoy' someone else, but everyone'd rather here my sha-awesome rise to stardom!"

Brick stood his head. "Faculty need not to know your past if they haven't asked you."

Lightning beamed. "So that is a Sha-yes?!"

"Uh-"

Lightning was too busy cheering and fist pumping for Brick to be heard.

"Lightning!" Brick raised his voice and spoke firmly. Lightning blinked and looked at Brick. "What do you have to say about the fact that you are apart of an group that assassinates people? Or something...I haven't gotten the full gist of it! Do not misuse code of conduct, tell me the truth, trooper."

Lightning grinned. "Sha-pfft! Stop changing the subject, don't you want to hear about luscious lady eater Lightning's story?" Brick opened his mouth, "Of course you do! Lightning's story starts like this..."

* * *

><p>Mal's eyes popped open. Mal looked around. "That imbecile." Mal cringed, "This is all his fault! That idiot has made me so used to his custom of being a loud idiot that now it feels weird!"<p>

Mal gripped his vice. "I shall show him no mercy." Mal stormed out, instantly bumping into Max.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING STUPID HEAD!"

Mal looked down a grin escaped his lips. Venom fell from his tone. "Want to stay with me, little deluded kid?" Before Max could speak, Mal pulled Max's hair and with his free hand threw Max into his room.

"OW! That hurt! I am loosing evil! I am loosing evil!" Max was heard sobbing, "VENGEANCE SHALL BE MINE!"

* * *

><p>Brick nodded and grinned as Lightning spoke. "Not listening. Not listening." Brick reminded himself sternly, he then tried to sprint past Lightning, but even with his eyes shut, Lightning still blocked him.<p>

"So, as I was sha-saying, she was s-sha-"

Brick groaned and tried again, but some-how Lightning still blocked him. Brick moved to one side, as did Lightning, Brick moved back to the other side and tried to run, but Lightning grabbed his leg, and then let go, making Brick face-plant into the floor.

"May I please get through?" Brick asked as he dusted himself off.

Lightning nodded, making Brick grin. "After my story!" Brick frowned and was about to speak but Lightning interrupted him. "So, I must sha-start again! Okay so..."

"But-" Brick was ignored, Lightning continued. Brick tried run past, and he was stopped. He sighed.

* * *

><p>Mal's eyes clawed open, he got out of his bed and saw Max on the floor, lying peacefully with a thumb stuck in his mouth. Mal kicked Max's head, Max didn't react. "GET UP!" Max was hit by Mal's vice, but yet there was no reaction.<p>

"E-hehee." Max giggled. "That tickles."

Mal's eyes twitched. "Since when have _these_," Mal snarled with distaste while lightly kicking Max while still looking at him. "Been so quiet. Hmm." Mal chuckled. "I know exactly where to go. Now if I remember... Lightning and me room together, so do Max and Rodney, Sugar and Dakota, Leonard and Topher, Katie rooms with Sadie as both roommates are gone and Owen rooms alone. Now...I just need another loud nit-wit...easy."

* * *

><p>Lightning rubbed his eyes, "So, now that you are finally ready, when I was sha-little..." Lightning started.<p>

_Lightning had pimples planted all over his face, and was relatively short. Not much else had changed. "Daddy! Daddy! I came second in Sports Day!" Lightning's dad faced away from Lightning and didn't turn even as Lightning rushed into the living room, which was all gold. _

_"Second. What a disappointment you are."_

_Lightning frowned, "But Daddy!" Lightning insisted, Lightning was then smacked. Lightning sobbed and ran up stairs. "I just wanted to make you proud!" Lightning then tripped on the stairs._

_"A son like you will never make me proud, get that, Ruldolph?! Also, your nickname needs to go and so does your friend Thunder, maybe that is dragging you down! Or maybe you just stink! THAT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE!"_

_"WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME?"_

_"I SHALL SHA-LOVE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU-SHA WIN!"_

Brick stopped Lightning, "Lightning, this is dark. Really, maybe I should refer you t-"

"Sha-Shh!" Lightning shushed Brick, "So as I was Sha-saying, I'll kill a few years."

_Lightning was in current form, donning two gold earrings, a few rings, and he was slightly shorter. "Dad! I sha-came first!" Lightning lied, a smile planted on his face. "I did! Are you sha-proud?"_

_Lightning was smacked, twice. "DON'T. LIE. YOU KNOW WHAT, JUST BECOME AN ASSASSIN! BECAUSE THAT SHOULD BE EASY. YOU KILL YOUR CHANCES ARE WINNING. YOU CAN KILL A PERSON!" _

_Lightning blinked. "A-Sha what in?!"_

_"All these years you failed me. All these years you have been locked up after school, until you do something well. You were lucky you even got food. But, why didn't I realize sooner? An assassin is the perfect thing, you'll be away training! YES! YES! YES!" Lightning's father cheered, Lightning smiled, though it was shaky. "I WON'T HAVE TO SAY MY SON IS YOU!"_

_Lightning frowned._

"And, I sha-shall skip a few years!"

_"Yes! Star student! Stellar!"_

_Lightning was in the classroom, weapons tightly gripped. Many bodies surrounded him. His classmates looked on, envy shown in there eyes. "Sha-teach, anything else to praise Lightnin' about?"_

_"So cocky...he started talking in third person." Muttered one of his classmates. _

_"Oh, loads! Star student!"_

"And, then, one night for no reason..."

_Lightning snored in his bed, sucking his thumb. The door slammed open, Lightning's eyes widened as he bolted up, he reached to grab a weapon under his bed, but a hand was what he felt instead. _

_Lightning screamed. _

_"SHA-AHHH!" When Lightning looked up he saw his classmates, with weapons in hand. Lightning smiled. "Sha-hi!" He waved. "Come to get auto-ee!"_

_His classmates brutally thrust their skills on Lightning. Lightning groaned and blood was pouring out of him, Lightning kicked and punched and dodged and darted out, limp, with some still following._

_Lightning stopped and turned, he then sisterly flashed a grin._

"And a few days later everyone happened to get letters from home! But me, it sha-really upset me, so I sneaked the sha-heck out!"

* * *

><p>"WHUUUT?!"<p>

"Ack!" Mal cried at the loudness of Sugar's voice. "Can't you learn to kill your loudness?!"

"MAL!?" Shrieked Dakota, "Oh! You want some," Dakota hoisted her eye brows. "Alone time with Sugar..."

Sugar giggled. "I don't go for Goth-Emo's."

Mal got out a sword. Sugar and Dakota instantly stood up. "Where did you even get that from?" Dakota asked, looking worried as Mal strode behind her and sniffed her hair.

Mal placed the sword lightly on her skin, Dakota stomped her feet five times, her pink heels suddenly were unveiled as small weapons, which were delicately in the lay-out of a heel. Numerous knives popped out and one happened to go through Mal's shoe and pierce his foot.

Mal hopped back. "OW!" He cried out in surprise, dropping his knife. Dakota knelt down, quickly and cartoonishly shoving a bucket of open paint (which she had gotten from her pocket) all over her weapons, and then she looked up.

Sugar, Mal and Dakota all glanced at each-other, before Mal pounced for it, Mal's hands slowly locked around it, Sugar kicked Mal in the gut and Dakota grabbed the knife after squealing in fear and disgust.

Mal leapt up, and snatched the sword off of Dakota. Sugar then pulled Mal's hair and hit him in the eye, making his vision hazy. "SCREW THIS! YOU GUYS AREN'T EVEN WEIRD."

"Oh." Dakota gushed, "Why thank you."

* * *

><p><em>"Sha-Daddy..." Lightning stood at the door of his house, age 16. Lightning's father turned around, Lightning held a machete. Lightning's father scrambled to open the door.<em>

_"No! NO!" He cried, upon seeing Lightning move it to closer to him._

_"SHA-BYE!"_

"What happened after that?"

"Oh he sha-died of a heart attack." Lightning sniffed, tears forming in his eyes.

"This is troubling, sir." Brick sighed, "Well, your story is finished, right?"

Lightning laughed, "Sha-no."

Brick groaned.

* * *

><p>Mal's eyes opened slowly. He hissed and looked around, the door and window were wide open. "Where is everyone?!" He ran out to the corridor, he saw Rodney. "You!"<p>

Rodney groaned, and turned. "Yes?"

"Where is everyone?"

Rodney began to sweat. He opened his mouth, squealed and then shrugged, before he ran off.

Mal raced after Rodney, screeching profanity of a large vulgarity. Rodney stopped, and turned, Mal slammed into him, "AHH!" He cried.

Rodney rubbed his sweaty palms and wrung Mal's neck lightly enough to cause no injury. Mal swung his sword, it pierced Rodney, who groaned and stumbled back, freeing Mal.

"Now, where are the others?"

Rodney coughed. "They've..."

"THEY'VE WHAT?!"

Rodney opened his mouth and coughed, he then fainted.

Mal sighed, and then looked at Rodney. "I'll bring him to Medical..." Mal muttered with a malicious smirk.

* * *

><p>Leonard, Max, Owen, Topher, Katie and Sadie all were running. "Ow!" Sadie cried, stepping on a stick, Katie was slightly ahead of her, along with the others with exception of Owen who trailed behind her.<p>

"AHHH!" Owen's scream was heard. "Something touched me!" Owen sped up, passing Sadie, Sadie stopped and groaned, she held her knees. As she panted, she felt something clamp her mouth, making her cries muffled.

"Shh, shh," Rodney assured her, "It's only me." Slowly, Rodney took his hand off Sadie's mouth, Sadie turned. Rodney sighed, Sadie looked confused and crossed her arms.

"Argh!" Sadie cried, as Mal had tackled her to the floor, his metal bar, and a new, shiny knife. "Help!" She began to sob. "RODNEY!" She screeched. Rodney clawed Mal off of her and threw him to the floor.

Sadie had sustained a few injuries. "YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HURT HER!" Rodney yelled, "I'm taking her to Medical." Rodney carried Sadie bridal style and walked off.

Mal gripped his weapons and walked in the direction of the others and whistled. He grinned.

* * *

><p>"Alright, so then..."<p>

_Lightning frowned, he through his machete was thrown on the floor. "Sha-aw!" Lightning snapped his fingers. Suddenly the doorbell rang, Lightning began to sweat, but didn't answer._

_Eventually, he heard footsteps subside in volume. He cheered in relief, and then fell to the floor._

_When Lightning awoke he was back on his bed, with everyone staring at him. "Shh! Shh! He's awake! Look!" He heard someone say before he forcibly peeled his eyes open._

_"Sha-Hi..." Lightning started, weakly. He grinned, but he saw the the disappointed looks he was getting. "So, you sha-know?"  
><em>

_Izzy walked in, "Yes, and you'd have been put away for attempted murder if weapons hadn't been destroyed. Now, they think it was a random heart attack."_

_Lightning cheered, "So...I can sha-stay here?"_

_"No. You are coming to Assassination Achievement__!" _

_Lightning and everyone gasped, he started pounding his fists on the floor. "SHA-NO-O-O! Wait, sha-what?!"_

_"You've assassinated one person, albeit indirectly. Now, we have to get you on REAL missions and see how you fare. We'll help with the destroying of the evidence at first...then it is on you."_

"Izzy?" Brick scratched his head, "Commander Fuego?"

Lightning shook his head, "Sha-no!"

"Oh. Okay." Brick nodded.

Owen, Leonard, Max, Katie and Topher all came rushing towards Brick, they stopped in front of him.

Brick turned to them, looked concerned. "Is something wrong, students?"

They all rapidly nodded.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Mal."

Mal raced towards them, his hair was up but he was still screaming, no weapons in possession, they screamed. Mal stopped, he smiled, "Hi sir," His voice shifted to the tone of Mike's.

"Have you been scaring these students?"

Mal blinked, acting oblivious. "Me? Bu-I just-" Mal began to tear up. He turned to the others, who cowered. "Why didn't y-you tell me?"

Brick nodded, "Alright, this a clear misunderstanding, back to bed. The alarm systems are going to be installed tomorrow."

"Alarm system?!" They cried, Mal's tone changing to usual one briefly.

"Now, Lightning is telling me a," Brick frowned, "Brilliant story on how he got here, he says something about assassinations, anything you guys know?"

"No." They all answered at the same time. Mal stepped to sir, "Why ever would we sir? Please? We aren't assassins!"

"I never said you were."

Mal laughed, with a little bit of evil slowly creeping in. "But, it was implied..."

Brick nodded, "Yes but, I do not-"

Mal nodded, "Isn't it a bit late, we're sorry for interruption, aren't we?" Mal turned to others.

"Yep!"

"Totes!"

"I'm just hungry!"

"My spell fixed everything!"

* * *

><p>The next morning, the teacher was in Homeroom. He laid on his desk asleep. Ms. Fuego walked in, she then grinned as she looked at the students. "All still here?" She squinted at Katie.<p>

Katie frowned.

Brick suddenly opened his eyes. "Alright...so...today I would like to," Bricks head slammed on the desk, he then snored as everyone else cringed. Izzy examined the desk.

"He does know that he has damaged property, as this isn't that other school, which is in the process of being rebuilt, he'll have to pay." Izzy chuckled, "Now, I have decided to give you a status update on the others, let's see...oooh." Izzy scratched her head, "The only one I can tell you about is Lindsay...she's settling well in her new school. Her 'skills' did get her in a bit of trouble. She is actually one of the top of the class."

Brick snored.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Now this chapter is about 2900 and something words shorter than usual. Yikes. Well, the main reason to make this chapter was to get Lightning's backstory out in the open and deploy Brick trying to confront everyone.<strong>


End file.
